Two Worlds Collide
by stephydg
Summary: What would happen if Nick tutors the most populest girl in school? and happens to have a crush on her? will she like him back, or deny her feelings for him to save her popularity? Niley! and Jemi too;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfictionaters o.O sounds really weird but cool. haha. this is my NEW story. Since my other story is Moe Vs Niley (FYI its still moe Vs Niley even though right now its moe eventually niley will end up but not for long ;]) I decided to make a Niley Story**

** Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Enjoyyy!**

**Nick's POV**

I walked downstairs and saw my mom in the couch lying with a beer bottle in hand sleeping ofcourse. I sighed. I grabbed some blankets and covered her, then i put the beer bottle on the table then walked out.

Oh, Hi there im Nick Gray. Im 16 and blah blah. this is my story. You'd think im the populest guy in school right? thought you would, but im not. i'd say im the biggest loser in the school who happens to have a crush on the most populest girl in school, Miley Ray Stewart. I have two older brothers Joe and Kevin Gray, Kevin's in college so he doesn't live with my mom and I. What about Joe? Well lets just say hes ashamed of me cause im not popular like him, so yeah he doesn't live with us neither he lives with slutty girlfriend who's name i always forget. But why should i care?

I walked into school and went straight to my locker. My best friend Demi Monroe was waiting for me at her locker.  
We have our lockers next to eachother which is good i would say. I opened my locker

"Hey, Nick!" She said with a big smile

"Hey, Demi." I replied. We both started to get our stuff out of our lockers. Demi rolled her eyes at where she was looking at.  
I figured the "populars" where walking in since Demi hates them she thinks their stuck up snobs. I Had to agree but she mostly hated Miley more, and i disagreed with her there cause i liked Miley even though im invisible to her.  
I was right, they were walking in, and _EVERYONE_ was staring cause Selena Russo and Miley Walked in and they run the school.  
And behind them was their friends Emily Truscott and Taylor. **(Taylor is Taylor Swift just to let you know)**Their pretty much the hottest girls in school, but their all taken even my future-to-be Miley.

They passed by us and ignored us, ofcourse.

"Ugh! I hate them!" She glared at them, i sighed. And then the Jocks came in. which got Demi's attention because she has a big crush on Joe, yes my brother,** JOE**. She sighed dreamily "Why cant he see that im his dream girl?" Demi said when Joe left. I rolled my eyes "Because he's with that one girl. Plus he sees you as a nobody like me"  
"Oh right. Stupid Vanessa! Anyway, I still don't get it, if he's you brother, Why arent you popular?" She asked confused Shes right, she wont _EVER_ get it.  
"I told you, he's ashamed of me cause i-" I got cut off by the bell. We walked to class.

In 3rd period. I was writing down notes in my notebook when Miley came in late. I looked up.

"Sorry im late!" She said walking to her desk which was actually behind me. I was soo lucky that our teacher, Mrs Newborn changed our sitting chart and put her behind me. **(i totally made up Mrs Newborn :p)**

"If your tardy one more time its detention after school Ms. Stewart" She said Strictly. "Whatever" Miley murmered and sat down.

After class, i got up and grabbed my stuff and started walking out the door. I walked to my locker and put my stuff away.  
Demi walked up. "Hey, Lets go to lunch" She said and grabbed my arm.  
"Okay,okay!" We walked to lunch and grabbed our lunches and sat down at our usual table.

**Miley's POV**

I Was walking to Lunch when someone pulled my arm slightly. I turned around and smiled.  
"Hey, You" I said and kissed him and then pulled away.  
"Hey." Said Justin.

Hi there. Im Miley Ray Stewart. Although you should now that by now. I run the school with one of my best friends Selena.  
Im dating Justin too, he's head captain of the soccer team. hot? i know right. **(Not really Miley, Justin ain't hot)  
**Everyone wants to be me but who wouldn't. Im the most populest girl in school, i have a hottie as a boyfriend, im rich im beautiful, Duh. My life is perfect, _**NOT**_. At home its pretty much suckish but nobody knows it.  
I walked into the lunchroom holding hands with Justin and everyone was staring at us. We sat down at the Pouplar table "Hey, girlies!" I said to the girls "Hi Miley!" They said.  
"So what are we doing today? Shopping?" I asked and looked at Emily

"Sorry, Miles. Cant going out with Mitchel" She looked at me. "Okay.." I looked at Taylor.

She shook her head and said "Me Neither, i have this stupid family reunion"

Damn everyone has plans but me!

before i could look at Selena she said "Im hanging out with V and ash" She smiled.

Okay what the eff? **(haha i like that word eff)** Selena hanging out with the Sluts? Yeah their both sluts- no the biggest sluts ever! their not as popular but they are, their juniors like us but they have lunch period after us. "Since when do you hang out with them?" I looked at Selena "Since now, like duh" She said rolling her eyes. I sighed.

**Nick's POV**

**Last Period; Math.**

The bell rang and i got up and started walking out with Demi when the teacher called me.  
"I'll wait outside, good luck dude" we did our handshake and she walked out as i walked up to Mrs Bester.  
"Yes Mrs Bester?" I asked.

"I was wondering, would you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Well as you know your one of my top students here. and i was wondering if you would tutor one of my not so top student?" she asked

"Okay, but who is it?" I asked confused nodding

"You'll find out tomorrow. This job will pay you so you can start your college fund" She smiled.

"Really? thats great! i'll do it!" I said smiling. I really needed the money for college so this could totally work out.  
"Thank you Nick. You'll start on Monday"** (its thursday)** I walked out and Demi looked at me "So?" She said

"Nothing"  
"Psht! im not stupid, your smiling and you never smile unless its when Miley's around. SO whats up?"  
"Okay i have to tutor someone and the school will help me pay for my college" I smiled again

"Thats awesome! Im happy for you! but who are you tutoring?" she asked.

We walked to our lockers and put our stuff away then walked out of schoo.

"Im not sure i'll know tomorrow"

"I wonder who it is! maybe its Miley!" She joked

"Ha, yeah right! she wouldn't agree to this" I shook my head

"Who knows? Miley's not that smart, but she is way more smarter than Selena though" I chuckled.  
"Yeah but i doubt she want a loser to tutor her" I said sadly

"Oh Nick, stop being negative. you never know"Demi replied. then we said goodbye when we got to my house and i walked inside as she left.

**I guess thats it for now! i like writing nick's point of story but i felt bad for him. Joe seems like a jerk, but hes a hot jerk. Miley.  
well uhh.. yeah.! Do you think i should continue? or stop it? its your choice. if you say yes then.. next time:  
Miley will find out she needs a tutor and wont be so thrilled. and you'll find out her part of her story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man I haven't written anything for this story D: I'm sorry. but I promise i'll continue this one and the others.**

**I own nothing, by the way.**

* * *

**Miley's POV:**

I guess this would be the time where I say what really goes on in my life right? cause being 'oh so popular' means that you have the best life ever. for me its not. See, my parents are rich, really rich. no duh but, they never get to stay home to spend time with me in other words I never see them. Their too busy going on trips and stuff that they barely even have time for me. I bet you if you ask them when my birthday is or how I am they'd guess because I'm not important to them. Next to that my brother, yes I do have one its just that he's in college and well lets put it this way; he hates me. When it would come to Christmas or any kind of day off for him he'd come home. He would be all like, "Oh I love you Mi!"or, "Best sister ever!" that's only when our family would be together. Honestly, what I did was horrible. I regret it every day.~

_"Oh come on, bro! you know i'd never miss your graduation! its your big day. the last day of school 'cept not really.." I laughed._

_"Yeah I think I got the point," he chuckled. "Please please please don't forget. I want you to be there when they call my name up."_

_"Don't worry! I'll be there with Selly and Emmy and Tay! Mom and Dad too which is a shocker.__ anyway, we'll have the biggest banner ever." I winked, he chuckled again._

_"Great! remember; its at 6:30." He walked to his room to get ready._

_"Psh it's not like-" the phone rang, "Hellooo? Oh hii Selly! No wayy! THEY ARE! Since when!_  
_OhMyGosh! Worst couple ever! I mean you'd think she'd get with another hot looking guy for the first year of high school. but then again that is so like her." Time went on and we kept talking._

_"And yeah. I can't believe we're like so popular. Its our first year too"_

_"You gotta thank your brother though, he is popular. It'll be sad that he's leaving but-" Selena began  
_

_I glanced at the clock 7:54. Hmm was I suppose to remember something? Naw I don't think so. I then heard my parents yell my name_

_"Hold on, parents are calling." I paused then went downstairs. "What?" they looked puzzled._

_"What?" I repeated._

_"How could YOU! You of all people forget my graduation!" I heard him giving me a dirty look._

_"Oh shit! No,no,no,no! Ahh! Jackson I'm so so so so so sorry! I was talking on the phone with-_  
_And I'm so so sorry! please forgive me?" I begged._

_"No. You promised me you'd be there. you know this means a lot to me and you being there would make me feel even prouder to hear you say 'good job'. but nooo you fucking stay here talk__ing on the fucking phone about some stupid shit."_

_"Look, Jack-" I felt guilty._

_"Just forget it." He shook his head and headed upstairs._

_"Jackson.." I said softly. "I'm sorry." I lowered my head down_

_"We're hope your happy. you made your brother's big day a disaster." my parents said_

_"Gee doesn't that make me feel better." I thought._

Yep that's how it went. I forgot the biggest day of his life by talking on the got carried away with stupid shit as Jackson put it that way. I know he won't forgive me because I always forgot to show up to his big occasions and I promised.. I'm such a_ GREAT s_ister.  
I can understand why he doesn't talk to me I'd be the same. Now do you see how my real life is? its shitty. My parents don't give a fuck about me nor my brother. My so called friends prolly don't either and my boyfriend? he's the only one I have so far. Which reminds me,

I dialed his number and waited.

"Hello."

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"Oh hey," he replied

"Whats up?"

"None."

"Oh-kay.." Awkward.

He laughed, I heard someone in the back round.

"Baby? who's that?" I asked.

"No one."

"Baby get off the phoneee I'm really boreddd." I heard a girls voice say. Instantly I got mad.

"BABY?! What the hell! Your cheating on me?"

"Uh.."

"Fuck you, ass whole! We're over. Don't you dare speak to me again!" I hung up and shook my head.

I knew he'd be cheating on me. I just didn't want to admit it. Now, Correction I have nobody. I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

The next day in class our teacher told me to stay after class cause she needed to see me.

"Ms Stewart. Are you aware that you're failing my class?"

"Yeahh."

"Yeah and you will have to repeat sophmore year.."

"What? no! I have to pass. I will do anything to raise my grade up" I pleaded.

"There's a quiz coming up and if you get at least a 70 you'll pass."

"Yes! Woo!" I cheered. "Thanks!"

"However," she pressed her lips together

I groaned. "I knew there was a catch."

"You will be tutored."

Ugh me being tutored? so much fun..

"Oh." I nodded. "Who is it?"

"Nicholas Gray."

"Who?"

"Nicholas Gray."

"Never heard of him." I shrugged.

"Well you will now. Nicholas; Come in please," she looked at the door and he came in.

HIM?! He has to tutor _ME_?! Come on! he's a loser, **LOSER!** I can't be seen with him my popularity will go down the drain.

"Hi. I'm Nick," he put his hand in front of me. I just stared at it.

what? am I suppose to like slap him with it or something?** (A/N: Wow. Miley aren't you a smart one)**

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Miley but you already knew that."

He put his hand down and nodded. "Yeah."

"Now you can discuss this later I have to grade papers," she told us

"Bye." we replied and walked out.

"Listen straight, Bick." I said.

"Nick." he corrected me

"Right. Nick. Whatever. I really don't want to be tutored or be seen with you so if you can pretend to tutor I'd be happy to do so"

"Look I'm not so thrilled about this either." He said. I was surprised.

"Any guy would I mean look at me." I cocked my head.

"Yeah. Beautiful." He rolled his eyes. "They are paying me to tutor you. Believe me I wouldn't want to tutor a snotty bitch if you ask me."

"How dare you!" I hissed. "I'm not snotty. I can be a bitch yeah I'll admit it but no way in hell I'm snotty." I glared.

"Suree."

"Ugh. Look I want to pass this class.. mkay heres the deal you'll tutor me in my house or yours whichever is fine. During in school we don't even speak got it?"

"Got it. see ya later snotty bitch," he smirked and walked away.

Stupid loser. I can't wait until I get this over with I can't stand him already. Psht calling me snotty.  
pfft his mom! **(A/N:Lame comeback -.-)**

**

* * *

**

Wow that was short. I'm sowwiee. :[ The next one will be longer fo'sho.(: So, how will this tutoring thing go? :o you tell me. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoo; Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing especially all the stuff I mention in this chapter xD**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

I walked out the school and was still shocked. I'm tutoring Miley? Has the world stopped spinning?! Demi was right. (Which i'd never admit.) Woohoo. I might even have a chance with Miley. hahaha not even I could say that. It's never ever gonna happen.

"SO!" Demi exclaimed making me jump.

"God. Demi. Gave me a heart-attack,yo"

"Who's the lucky galll?" she playfully pushed me

I looked at her smiling. "Miley."

Demi began to laugh. "You funny kid. No really. who?"

I kept a straight face. "I am serious."

She looked into my eyes and her eyes widened. "Really! Whoa. That's great."

"Yeah." We began to walk to my house.

"Were you drooling?" She laughed.

"Nope. I acted like I didn't care that I had to tutor her."

"Niiice." She grinned. "Well.. nice knowing you man." She patted my shoulder.

"Uh why?"

"Cause. She's going out with Justin. Justin. JUSTIN."

"And.." I didn't get the point.

"He will jump you if he finds out your with his girl."

"only if he finds out which he wont."

"Once again, nice knowing you." I chuckled. -

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I walked out the school and groaned. I still didn't like the whole idea of been only I was smarter like I was in grade school. Shocker aint it. I was the geek with the dorky glasses but now im the totaly apposite. Sometimes I wish I wasn't popular. Too bad you can't change the past. I miss everything. I missed my old friends. I remember them too, Nicholas and Demetria. I wonder what happened to them. The last time I saw them was in 6th grade. I met Selena, Tay and Em in 7th.

"Miley!" A voice shouted. I rolled my eyes. Justin.

"What the fuck do you want.?"

"Look about yesterday.. I can explain.. I was drunk.."

I laughed. "Bull. If you were drunk you would have been slurring your words.I could hear you perfectly fine. You just cant take the fact that I dumped you. No one ever has woop the fucking do. Leave me alone!" I walked away.

"Whatever, bitch! you'll regret it!"

Oh yes I'm soo scared. I'm shivering. Please, he's strong of course.. he wouldn't hit a girl anyway.

I walked into my house and hollered. "Anyone home?"

No answer.

The usual. Parents gone. Jackson gone. I'm alone. Yaay.

I decided to get my labtop and went on Twitter **(Note: I don't own Twitter)**

I logged on and saw a few people status.

**NeekJahyy: God. Mom's drunk aqain when the hell will she stop? :/ well in the + side I qet to be with the qirl i love. ;D**

Aww that's cute. I wish Justin could be like that with me.. whateverr.

**Demeyyy: AWh Shyyt. RaN iiNTO a WAlL AqAiiN. :P**

I laughed. She's pretty funny. I updated mine

**"Home alone. qreattt.~"**

I clicked on 'iTunes' and put some music on (I once again don't own iTunes.)

* * *

Nick saw that Miley's status was sad. He smirked. He knew that they wouldn't get along even if they wanted too. He remembered her having an Aim. What if he made a fake account on it?

He'd get to talk to her and learn stuff about her. It's worth a shot,no. He made his account in less than 5 minutes. **(Don't own Aim xD)**

His new screen name was: NJJ.

He saw that she was still online. He IM'D her.

**NJJ:** Heey..

**Mileyx3:** Oh haii. Who's this.

Nick thought for a second. How about... Nate? yeah yeah.

**NJJ:** Nate. i'm looking for people to talk to. I found you online soo..

**Mileyx3:** Ahh I see. coolio. I'm Mileyy(:

**NJJ:** Nice to meet you.

**Mileyx3:** Whats up?

**NJJ:** Nun. you?

**Mileyx3:** Same hurr. what school do you qo to?

**NJJ:** Its in New York.

**Mileyx3:** Awesome! I live in Cali.

**NJJ:** Nice nice. How was your day at schooll,

**Mileyx3: **Ehstupiid. I'ma be tutored. qRoSs! xD

**NJJ:** oh wow.

**Mileyx3: **Mhm. I'm not the smartest girl. I used to be.. now i'm just popular.. :/

**NJJ:** I'm guessing you don't like it

**Mileyx3:** Hell nawh. People think its cool but for me it isnt. Sigh. I think I was a bitch to my tutor D: I didn't mean to act like all....snotty..

Nick smiled to himself and replied.

**NJJ:** He'll understand.

**Mileyx3:** Don't think so. He prolly thinks that I'm just like some other qirls in my school that don't care about other people. which i do! aqh sorry for tellinqq you all this we just met.

**NJJ:** Its k. :) I find it interesting.

**Mileyx3: **Yayy :D lol.

**NJJ:** Why do you act like a 'bitch' then?

**Mileyx3:** I don't know.. my lifes horrible I quess that's why. ah shyyt. qotta qo. talk to yuuwh later?

**NJJ**: Maybe. Bye.

**Mileyx3:** Buh-bye.

_Mileyx3 signed off._

Nick smiled. _'She wants to say sorry to me, hmm thats a start._'

* * *

**Eww I didn't like this one :x I'm sorry. the next one will be waay better.**

**NOWW; Can you believe Miley was friends with Nick and Demi?! Grr! she doesn't remember them D: tear tear,sob,sob.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayooo, :D here's the next chapter for Two worlds Collidee~! **

**Enjoy.**

**As usual I don't own anything. **

**

* * *

**

Miley signed off. Her parents walked in. "Dad? mom? you're back!" She smiled big.

"Uh,not really. We came back here for our passports to go to the Bahamas." Her mom replied as her dad went up stairs.

"Oh.." Miley's smile fell.

Her dad came down down stairs with the passports.

"Why can't you ever stay?" Miley asked.

"Josh, what's our daughters name again?"

"Hmm.. I think its Millie."

"Miley." Miley corrected them.

"Right. _Miley_. Hun, we'd stay here but do we really want to stay here? Nope."

"Then let me go with you guys."

"Sorry! It's only for us, you can stay here like usual. Even bring that Justin guy." Josh said

"We broke up"

"No surprise there. Who would want to stay with you for so long? you're not even pretty."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Just leave already!"

"Gladly!" They left.

Miley's eyes got watery. _'How could they forget their daughters name?!'_ She stopped herself from crying. _'No,forget it. I always cry. Not this time._' She thought. She headed up stairs and went

right to sleep.

* * *

Nick glanced at his mom. His mom was fast asleep on the couch with an empty beer bottle in hand. He looked at the time. Dinner time! He walked up to his mom and gently tried to wake her up.

"Mom, wake up," he said softly.

She woke up. "What."

"It's dinner time." He took the bottle and put it on the table.

"I'm not hungry."

"Mom, you have to eat."

"I'm n-not hungryyyy" she slurred her words and fell asleep again.

Nick frowned. He didn't want to wake her up. _'oh well.'_ He walked to the kitchen.

He went to the freezer and got out a frozen pizza. He took the box out and put it in the oven. Nick noticed mail in the counter. _'Wow, finally she gets the mail!'_

Bills bills bills. That's all they were. His brother Kevin always helps him with the rent. Just then his cell rang. Kevin.

"Yo," he answered.

"Hey man. Whats good?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Same. Look bro, the reason I called was.. uh.. I can't keep helping you pay the bills .. I'm broke all the time now."

"Then how am I suppose to pay them? mom's drunk so obviously she can't get a job."

"Take her to rehab or better yet get a job yourself." He hanged up.

Nick groaned. "How the hell am I gonna get a job?! I'm only 16!"

* * *

Miley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She sighed. She threw the clock to the floor. "Its a freaking Saturday and I choose now to put on the alarm?! Ew." She got up then slowly started

to dress herself. Once she wakes up she can't ever fall back asleep.

Miley walked to her kitchen and saw that her maids weren't there. Strangely enough her breakfast wasn't on the table! That was just wrong.

"Clarissa! Bonnie! Marlene!" She yelled.

No answer.

Marlene walked in. "Hey, Marlene! Wheres my- wait why are you out of your uniform?" Miley looked at her. Marlen was wearing NORMAL clothes. This day was just getting weirder.

"I'm taking the whole month off."

"Oh..kay.. have fun, I guess."

Bonnie walked in. "Same here!"

"Uh huh." Miley crossed her arms.

Lastly but not least, Clarissa walked in. Miley got even more annoyed, "Let me guess month off?"

"No, I quit!" She threw the uniform to the floor and walked out with the other girls

Miley screamed. "AGH! What's the meaning of this?!" She shook her head. "I'm not cleaning this house! gross." she grabbed her laptop and made posters. She sent them to her other computer,

then printed a bunch of copies. She decided to put them up all over her neighborhood. When she was finished she bought McDonald's breakfast. She was soo not making herself breakfast!

* * *

Nick got out of his house locking it of course, with a news paper in his hand. Job hunting. That's what he was doing. He circled some jobs that he thought were legit/could do. He began to walk around

and find the first office that he circled. He spotted a poster on a tree that read "Help Wanted" He smirked and took the paper. "Maybe this will be fun after all" He said out loud, reading the paper.

* * *

**:o I wonder what job it is! haha. Gosh, Miley's one lazy butt! But i feel bad for her parents treating her like crap D: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay :D Here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Nick went back inside to see his mother awake. He was certantitaly surprised.  
"Mom? You're awake." He walked over to her.

"Yeah.. ugh, my head hurts." She grabbed her head.

"You were drinking..."

"Who asked you."

Nick sighed. He didn't like his mother to act like this. He wanted to take her to Rehab but she would refuse.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked walking to the kitchen.

"No. I just want some alcohol."

"Mom.. you just woke up! I think you need some healthy breakfast."

"Don't talk back at me! I'm your mother!"

"I wasn't talking back, I was just saying." He rolled his eyes. He began to make some breakfast for two.

About 10 minutes later he was done. He took his mother's plate to her and set it down on the table in front of her. "Eat." He said.

She got closer to the plate and sniffed it. "Meh what's that smell! It smells disgusting, I'm not eating that."

"You have to mom," he said softly. "please, for me?"

"No." She stood up, sort of stumbling all over. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Another?" Nick exclaimed. He thought he hid all of them, he was wrong.

She popped the beer opened and drank. "Who's to tell me what to do!" she sat down.

Nick sighed. He walked to the kitchen, sat down and began to eat. He missed how his mom would cook for him every morning, tell him everything would be okay and tell him how much she loves him.

* * *

Miley finished drinking her coffee and shut the door with her leg. She threw away the coffee sighing.  
_'What am I suppose to do today..? Hmm, maybe I should call Sel!' _she took out her cell from her pocket and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sel. It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later.."

"Oh hey. Uhm, I sort of had plans with V. But! You can come with,"

Miley rolled her eyes. Of course she'd say that. Vanessa was her new best friend as so Miley thought. Ashley on the other hand was just a third wheel to them so she quit hanging out with them.

"Nah. I forgot I had plans.. so bye," she hanged up._ 'Stupid! You should have known.'_

She dialed Taylor's number.

"Hey Tay."

"Miley? Hey girl!"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah, hanging out with Ashley since V ditched her."

"Ah. Have fun," She hanged up. Everyone had plans except for her! Miley didn't bother calling Emily because she would be spending her time with Mitchel A.K.A her boyfriend.

"How come I don't have any plans. UGH! I'm most popular,people should be asking me to hang out not the other way around." She said. "Oh well."

Suddenly her phone rang. She answered, "This is Miley, but you knew that already."

"Uh. Yeah. It's Nick.."

Miley was confused. "Nick who?"

"Nick..as in your tutor."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh its _you_. What do you want."

"I saw your add on the paper that you need a maid.."

She held in her laughter. "Mhm.."

"I was wondering if I could do it."

"Well, do you have skills?"

"Yes. I really need a job."

"Hm, sure whatever. Come over later and I'll test your "skills" buh bye." She pressed 'end' on her phone. She was about to laugh but stopped. Why would she laugh? Even though he was- in her

opinion a loser- she would have some company at least. This could actually turn out interesting.

* * *

**One step closer for them to get to know each other right? :) haha. What'd ya think, tell me your opinions. Thanks.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:D**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV:**

.Believe..That.

What the hell is wrong with me? I should have just not called and keep looking for a job.  
I mean seriously, I have to tutor me which is good but be her maid? I'll be the laughing stock in school. If I don't show up they will still tease me cause I wanted to be her maid but chickened it out.

Maybe I should just say I got a cold all of a sudden...nah too predictable. Lets see, aha!I got lost. Stupid, you can't get lost she lives in a mansion down the street to the left.  
I guess I'll just go... Before I do.. let me take a nap..

**_"Ring ring ring ring ring!"_**  
I shot up "Where's the fire? Oh wait,that's the house phone" I chuckled and answered. Thank fully my mom fell back asleep.

"Yo,"

"Uh. Yeah. Hi. It's Miley. I was just gonna say that you should like, come over now."

"Rightt. See ya"

"Sure, whatever." We hung up.

I got up sighing. I'm such a pussy.

I walked up to her mansion and holy shit, it's huge. I mean, I've seen it from far away when I walk home but damn she's lucky. I nervously ring her doorbell. She opened it and let me in.

"Hi.." I said, still nervous. She nodded.

"You got the job."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Huh? I barely came in. I thought you wanted me to show you my 'skills' "

"I did but I'm too lazy."

"What about the rest of the people that want a job?"

"Eh. Don't really care" She looked at her nails

"So when do I start?"

"Hmm, how about..Monday! That way you'll tutor me too."

"Okay." I paused. "Don't tell anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah like I'll tell everyone you're my maid. I may be snotty but I'm not that big of a bitch."

Seems like the whole "I'm snotty, I'm no bitch" thing is her motto.

"Thanks" I grinned.

"Mhm." She walked away.

WOOHOO! I got the job! I danced around since she wasn't looking. To my luck, she forgot her cell phone on the counter and saw me dancing. I quickly stopped and flushed with embarrassment. She giggled loudly.

"Well..BYE!" I ran outside. Next time I'm not gonna dance in her place, _EVER_.

* * *

**That was the most shortest chapter I've written and It's not even good right? **

**Sorry; But leave reviews anyway?(:  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is :D Woot woot. This is Miley's POV. (:**

**btw, italics means spanish ;D I'll explain in the end what they're talking about for those out there that don't speak spanish.  
**

**

* * *

**

I watched Nick leave. Oh man was that funny or what. Him dancing! Haha.

Well..back to sleep!

* * *

**Monday;**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh. I grabbed it and threw it to the floor.  
Stupid maids. Because of them I wouldn't be bothered with this stupid clock!

I got up and stretched. Great. It's Monday.

I went to the bathroom and did my business.. plus a few more things. I then got dressed.  
I smirked. I totally look hot. But then again,don't I always?

I'm wearing fishnets underneath my purple tank top that reaches to my belly.

**(A/N:Hoe much Miley?)**

Blue tight skinny jeans and converse. My hair is tied up in a pony tail since today I didn't feel like straightening it or curly it.

I grabbed my stuff for school and realized something.

Who's going to drive me?

* * *

Oh my lord. I swear to god he's an idiot. My own freaking limo driver..!

He left a note on the limo saying that he couldn't drive me because his wife was expecting a baby today and had to be there for her. He made me walk. **WALK**! Do you know how much I had to walk? Ugh. And don't get me started with the guys checking me out while I got here.

**FLASHBACK**

"God damn _mamacita_, you look sexy. Why don't you ditch school and have fun _con mi_?" A hispanic-gangbanger smirked. While his friend hooted. As if he had a chance with me!

I laughed. "Yeah. Like I'd be with you! Sorry but I don't date gang-bangers. Nor losers."

His friends bursted out laughing. "_Te chingo guey_!" (1)

"No shit!_ Porque va salir con un cabron_?"(2) Another guy asked.

_"Callate. Tu tampoco tiences un pinche chance."(3)_

I quickly walked away.

**END;**

Yeah and I still don't have a clue what they were saying. I think it was Japanese? no wait wait,  
it was.. FRENCH. Duh.

The day went smoothly. Though I was pretty bored the whole day. At lunch I sat with Tay and Em. Selena was no where in sight. Sigh. Surprise surprise..

I ended up walking home too! Seriously, I'm going to fire my limo driver! Stupid 'Jose'!

I walked into my house and sat down in the couch. Once again. Bored. I can't wait till Nick comes. I mean I wouldn't like to be seen with a loser but if he makes the time go by then the hell with it!

* * *

**LOLOLOL! That was funny to write. Oh man.. :P**

**1.) When he said ****that he meant that he got screwed. And 'guey' means mate or dude. If im wrong I'm sorry D; I fail at explaining that kind of stuff. I can only curse in spanish or read/talk it.  
**

**2.) His friend said 'why would he go out with an asswhole?'  
**

**3.) Lastly, the original guy that told Miley that said 'Shut up, you don't even have a fucking chance.'**

**Hope you liked it as much as I did! R&R? Thanks yous.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**On to thee next chapterrr(; Enjoyy~!**

**

* * *

****Nick's POV:**

I hugged Demi. This was it. After this... I'm going to_ her_ house. Be _her _maid.. great..

"Good luck Nick!" Demi smiled

"Thanks.."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do."

"What's the problem then?"

I coughed. I was nervous. I didn't tell her about me cleaning her house.

"N-nothing gotta go! B-bye." I took off.

I began to walk to her mansion/house. Man, I swear if this doesn't go well I'm killing Kevin!

On my way guess who I ran into..?

"NICK! MY MAN!" Joe grinned.

"Hey,Joe."

"Aren't you happy to see your big bro?" He frowned.

"Not really."

"If its because I left the house.. I'm sorry but I'm a senior and-"

"It's not because of that. Its cause wait why am I saying it for? You should go back to your popular friends. They mean more to you than your own damn family. Have a wonderful life. Goodbye." I walked away

I wasn't harsh on him if you ask me I'm telling him the straight up truth. He never calls to ask how we're doing or come visit us. So why be nice to him, hmph.

I knocked on the door and waited. Miley came out a few seconds later.

"Come in," she said. I walked in.

"Kay. So, what do you want to do first? Tutor or clean." She asked

"Uhm.."

"Good! Go clean" She smirked. "I'll wait upstairs." She walked away.

Wait what!

"WAIT! WHAT?" Oh apparently I said it in my head plus out loud.

"Ugh." She turned around. "What."

"Clean what? And I didn't pick that!"

"Oh whatever. And clean the whole house. The supplies are over there" She pointed. "Kitchen is up ahead bathroom next door.. rooms upstairs.. living room well here. That's about it."

I officially hate my life.

I could see it now.

**"Nick Gray**

**Age 16**

**1994-2010**

**Died Cleaning Miley's House;**

**May he rest in peace."**

Yup, I totally see that.**  
**

* * *

It took me 2 hours to clean

Not so bad right? That was just the living room. I picked up the phone and dialed my house phone. I left my mom alone knowing she wouldn't go out just drink..sleep and watch tv, though I still wanted to check up on her.

Ring ring ring..

"Hellerrrrrr.." My mom answered. Drunk as always.

"Mom? you okay.?"

"Why yous calling meee! I'm oh kay." she slurred her words. "have funnn" I then heard the dial tone. I put the phone back on the counter. She seems great! Ha.

"NICK! You done yet!" She yelled.

"No!"

"Well then..hurry up! I'm not paying you to take a break!"

"I don't even know how much you're paying me anyway!"

"You will thats if you HURRY UP"

"Bitch." I muttered. I'm starting to dislike her.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Who does he think he is for him to take a break, sheesh it's not that hard to clean the house.

_'then why don't you do it.'_ my conscious told me

_'no way, I rather do homework'_

_'sigh'._

_'shut up you!'_

_'Look at yourself, you're talking to yourself'_

Oh my gosh. I'm right! I'm talking to myself! Ahh! I'm talking again! _SHUT UP_. NO YOU SHUT UP ME! **UGH!**

I quickly ran downstairs. I'm no freak. I'm not a weirdo I'm not-

"Ouch!" I tripped.

"Whoa," Nick caught me by my waist. "Be careful" He said, setting me up straight.

"Yeah yeah. Listen.. I guess I was mean earlier"

"Chyeah no kidding"

"My point is, you don't have to finish today."

"Awesome!" He smiled

"You still have to tutor me"

His smile went away. "Forgot about that.."

"Yeah. Lets go upstairs." I walked to my room with him following. Fuck. He's tutoring me.

* * *

He began to teach me some math stuff.

"Do you get it?" He finally asked.

"Huh." I snapped out of it. "Oh fo'sho!"

"Cool. Then start writing the answers."

"Right right." I bit my pencil and looked at my worksheet . I read it.

Two circles(r1, r2) of radius 10, and 25 are touching each other and spins without slippage. when r1 is spinning at 50 rpm, at what rpm is r2 spinning?

What the hell is this shit?

"What's the answer," Nick asked.

Damn. Let see.. "5?"

He groaned. "

This is going to be a long night"

You said it.

* * *

**I feel bad for Nick lmfao.|: She sure is smart.. cough cough. :) **

**That math question killed me too though o.o haha!**

**R&R? Thank you so so much.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter(: **

**

* * *

****Nick's POV**

This girl was hopeless.

"Were you even paying attention?" I asked her.

She sweat dropped. "Psh, of course I was..okay no" She sighed.

"Miley.." I groaned. "Just pay attention for once. You wanna pass right?"

She nodded. "Okay. Let's try once more."

After I explained this **AGAIN **to her, she finally understood.

"I get it!" She smiled big. "And people call me stupid." She wrote down the answer.

"Ha. Stupid. That's one thing they call you." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" She glared. Oh shit. I guess not so quietly.

I laughed nervously.

"What else do they call me?"

I really got to learn to keep my mouth shut. Man.

"Uh.. Miley.."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever its not like I care anyway! they're all losers."

We had a good conversation and I _had _to ruin it.

"You can leave now." She pointed to the door

"Right." I got up

"Um thanks." She said

I almost choked. Did Miley just say thanks, Whoa I must be day dreaming.

"S-sure." I nodded. "Well see you."

"Later." I left her house.

That was interesting. Can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Another boring school day, woo hoo. Hmph.

"Cheer up, you have to tutor Miley today!" Demi smirked

"Shut up, go and stare at Joe or something."

"He has a girlfriend idiot. Whoever she is."

"Do I have to write her name on your forehead?"

"No!" We walked to homeroom.  
If you're wondering did I tell her about Joe, nope. I would have but.. its no big deal to be honest..

All my classes were boring. It was either read or do work and test. Not so much fun.  
But good thing this is my last class. Oh right, math. Then..tutor/be a maid at Miley's house. Did I mention I'm going to kill Kevin.

Just then Miley came in. Our teacher sighed.

"Miley. You have detention after school"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and sat behind me.

"Guess like we can't 'hang out' later." She said clearly sarcastic.

I just nodded.

* * *

The bell rung, we all got up and got out stuff. I raised my eyebrow. "You have detention.."

She snickered. "Does it look like I'm going to be here for another 2 hours, hell no."

I smirked. "Wow so even the popular Miley is a bad girl"

"I guess you can call me that.. Let's just go." We headed out for the door when Demi came up to me. We both stopped walking. I looked at Demi

"DUDE!-" She was about to continue talking when she saw Miley. "Nevermind. I'll tell you later have fun." Demi whispered in my ear. "I'll check up on your mom don't worry." She smiled

I smiled back. "Thank you." She nodded. I started walking away with Miley following.

"So is she like your girlfriend?" I looked at Miley and began to laugh.

"No way! She's my best friend."

"Oh. Cool." The whole walk was quiet. When we got to her house and walked inside she looked at me.

She sighed. "I want to apologize for yesterday. I know I was a total bitch to you."

I was shocked. Miley said thanks yesterday and today she says sorry, Demi wont believe me when I tell her.

"Its..er-Okay." I told her.

"I know this might be like so totally shocking but can we start over? I mean, since your going to be here almost everyday until my Maids come back and when this big test is over we might as well..be nice.."

Whoa.

"Sure."

"Yeah.. Uhm.. if you're hungry you can make yourself a sandwich"

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah I'm not that hungry. Well see ya" She walked to her room.

This actually wont be bad after all.

* * *

**Hehe. Other than that, Miley's being NICE :O**

**OMFG. NO WAY xD **

**Well leave reviews for me? Yeah yeah(; thanks.x3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya guys(: Enjoy the story.**

**By the way, I don't own any songs that I name on here Or the people that sing it!**

**Anddd when she has the flashback the bold means her thoughts.  
**

**

* * *

****Miley's POV:**

I know what you're thinking I'm being nice to him? Yes. Atleast until this 'test' is over and when my maids come back. When its over I'm done with being nice. For now let's see how it goes.

I was in my room after I left him cleaning. I went on Aim and saw that NJJ was offline. Too bad he was I wanted to talk someone. Whoa Selena's online..  
Her status says **"Had fun with dhee qurls V, TayTay, Emmy and Ashy! xoxo "**

What the_ hell_? They didn't even invite me. ME! I also thought that Em and Tay didn't like Vanessa so why did.. UGH!  
I clicked on Selena's name and IM-ED her.

**Mileyx3:** Hey.

**Selenababii:** Oh hii. I can't really talk right now. I'm about to leave again with my friends.

**Mileyx3:** Don't you mean OUR friends?

**Selenababii:** Uhm not really.

**Selenababii signed off.**

How dare she sign off on me? Dumb bitch. I got my phone and dialed Em's number.

"Hey!"

"Em I-"

"You've reached Emily, too bad I can't answer the phone right now. Leave a message after the.." BEEP. I hung up.

I dialed Taylor's number next.

"Hi stranger danger! Haha that sounded really gay.. well leave a message and I'll get back to ya" BEEP. I threw my phone to the floor.

Some friends I have. I signed off on Aim and headed downstairs.

Nick was listening to music. It was "Airplanes" By B.o.B ft Hayley Williams and I think Eminem too.

Yup Eminem was in it. I saw Nick trying to rap at it. Well I've heard worse..

"Lets pretend things would have been no different pretend he procrastinated had no motivation" He began

I cleared my throat. "Ahem"

"Pretend he just- OH!" He lowered down the music. He coughed. "Sorry about that?" He rubbed his neck. I guess its his thing when he's embarrassed..

I nodded. "Mhm.. I don't mind you listening to music sheesh I'm not a witch."

"You sure about that.." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'll turn up the volume!" He smiled cheesy.

"A-huh. Sure." He raised up the volume a bit but the song was over. Then the song "California Girls" played.

"Ew." Nick made a face.

"What do you mean 'ew'! That's a great song!" I began to sing along. "I know a place where the grass is really greener"

"Oh god please SHUT UP!" He was about to turn off the radio but I was quicker than him, I slapped him hand away. "Don't you dare change it!" He groaned. I just laughed.

For the first time in a while I actually laughed and it pretty good. Yeah that sounds cliche doesn't it, I'm stating the truth. For some reason being near Nick reminds me of my old friend Nicholas from 6th grade. I used to annoy him with the song "Pon De Replay" By Rihanna I didn't know the whole song so I used to make up words..

**Flashback;**

"_Run run run run" I sang._

_"Shut up Mileyyy!" Nicholas whined. "You don't even know the lyrics to it!"_

_"So whats your point."_

_"My point is that you should learn the lyrics first THEN sing"_

_"Alright, I will." I smirked._

_"No wait wait!"_

**And then Demetria would come in..**

_"Will you guys both shut up?"_

_"He started" I pointed to him while he pointed at me saying "She started"_

_"I don't care!" She changed the song. "See, Thats a better song! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like ME OH!"_

_I covered my ears. "Nicholasss turn it off"_

**And then he wouldn't do it cause he was afraid of her..**

_"No! I'm scared, she'll kick me in areas that shouldn't be kicked!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Chicken."_

_I would turn off the radio.._

_"Nick did it." I simply said_

_"Why you..! Come back here little boy!" She chased him around._

**End;**

Man I miss those days. I guess I stared off into space because Nick kept snapping his fingers in my face.

"Miley! Miley! Snap out of it!"

"Huh what." I blinked.

"Your staring at the wall for a minute.."

"My bad. I was just.. uhm.. oh look you should finish cleaning."

"I did. That's what I was about to tell you when you stopped singing but you were in Lala land"

I blushed. "Sorry.."

Wait wait wait. Hold up hold up, I..Miley Ray Stewart just _blushed _at what he said? I think I'm going insane.

"Yeah.." He looked at me strangely. "Well uhm.. you want me tutor you now?"

"Sure! Let's go" We headed for my room.

Something is seriously wrong with me.

* * *

**One word: No way!**

**Wait that was two words.. haha my bad. But no friggin' way she just BLUSHED :O Maybe thats not a big deal**

**but for me it is xD I wonder what Nick thinks(; You'll find out in the next chapter fer sure.**

**PEACE AND LOVE  
**

**-ItsStephanyx3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nick's POV**

Okay. Miley was seriously freaking me out. She said she was going to be nice which I have no problem but she just..blushed? That's so...

"Hurry up." Miley said.

I don't even know what word describes it.

I walked into her room. She was sitting in her bed. I just stared.

"What?"

"Uh were am I sitting?"

"Its called grab a chair from the table, bring it closer to the bed, sit down, teach." She said. "Sorry about that.." she realized her mistake..whoa! She _is_ changing.

"Yeah.." I grabbed a chair and put it besides her bed.

"I'm still not used to me being nice to you."

"Ha. Me either.." I mumbled. "Let's get started.." I said louder.

* * *

Today was different. She actually paid attention from the start.

"Finished." She set her paper down.

I looked at her raising my eyebrow, "The whole page?" she nodded. I still stared. "As in... 1-50?"

"Yes."

I was simply shocked. I grabbed the paper. I quickly scanned through the numbers. 100 percent. She got it all right.

"How did I do?"

"Perfect.."

"Really!" She snatched the paper and grinned. "I'm too awesome."

"Sure.."

"Hm who would have thought this was easy, I'm going to ace that test if I keep paying attention when you teach."

I stiffened. "Err yeah. I guess."

"Thanks."

"Mhm. No problem."

There was silence for a while. Until she spoke again, "What do you think of me?"

I was dumbfounded. "Huh."

"What. Do. You. Think. Of. Me" She repeated.

"I heard you. And I don't know."

"Bullshit! Honestly, I want to hear your opinion."

This is soo _not_ Miley.

"Okay. Well your pretty cool and nice." I couldn't think of anything else. I mean its not like I'm going to say, "Miley, you are a bitch an attractive one though!" Yeah not gonna.

She sighed. "Thanks for the honesty."

"Why'd you ask?"

"No reason!" She snapped. "I was just wondering."

"Alrighty then." I looked at the clock 7:35 oh damn its getting late.

I stood up. "I should be heading home now." I put the chair back into its place. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Nick." She waved. I nodded and left.

This was a very strange day.

* * *

I entered my house and saw Demi sitting in the kitchen. My mom was in the living room passed out. I walked up to Demi.

"I thought you left a long time ago."

She looked nervous. "Y-yeah I decided to stay cause.." she paused. "I missed you."

"Demi.."

She sighed. "When I came over she was a bit sober. Shocking I know! Haha, she was asking for you and I said you were at a friends, she nodded. Then began drinking again which I wasn't surprised. Then there was a knock on the door. I thought it was you that forgot your keys or something so I opened it. It was Joe." She looked at me to see what my reaction was.

My jaw tightened. "Joe."

"Yup. I couldn't believe it."

**End of POV; Normal POV:**

**(Bold means Demi's talking and then Italics is her flashback)  
**

"Keep going.." Nick insisted.

"As I was saying.."

**Flashback**

**"He looked nervous as if he didn't know what to say.."**

_"Hey Demi!" He said._

_"H-hi J-Joe! What brings you to casa the Gray," She said casually._

_"I was wondering if Nick was here."_

_"Nope."_

_"Oh." His face fell. "Where's my mom," he asked._

_"In the couch."_

**"He wanted me to let him in. I knew you wouldn't want that so I said no."**

_"She's sleeping." Demi lied._

_"I just want to see her. Please."_

_"Joe. She's sleeping you'll disturb her. Just go away." _

**"It hurt me to tell him that since I really like him and his face just yelled 'Demi I'll love you forever if you let me in'." Nick did a 'hmph' sound.**

_"Demi. Please please. I haven't seen her since I moved out. She's my mother."_

_"No."_

_"You gave me no choice." He pushed her out of the way, walked into the room and his jaw dropped._

_"JOE!" She walked to him. "Leave."_

_"Leave?" He scoffed."Do you see her condition!" He nearly yelled. He scanned the room and saw the beer bottles. "She's been drinking and you LET HER?"_

_"What! She does that every friggin' day! But you wouldn't know that because you don't live here!"_

_"Why didn't anyone tell me." His eyes softened._

_"Because you don't care."_

**End.**

"After I said that he left." Demi finished.

Nick nodded. "Thanks Dems."

"No problem, Nick. Night. " She gave him a quick hug then left.

* * *

**Whoa who would of thought that Joe would actually visit his mom~! :O**

**I'm shocked xD hehe. **

**Well.. leave some feedback(: I appreciate it.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okayy! So, this is a bonus chapter(:**

**this is Joe's point of view and Demi's**

**so its.. JEMI :DD Oww! (The 'ow' part is suppose to be a scream lmfao back to the story)**

**oh yeah and this takes place after what just happened ;)**

* * *

**Joe's POV:  
**

I couldn't believe what she just told me. That I dont care? Who the hell does she think she is? Of course I do! I care for both of them. Sure I don't visit them as often as I would like but thats because of my girlfriend. I live with her. I love her and all but she can be a real bitch. She's the reason why I don't visit them. Sometimes I think twice of what I have done. Then again it was bound to happen for me to move out. I'm 18 afterall!

I also couldn't believe- no I can't believe that my mom drinks. She used to always say she would never do drugs or drinks. Yeah that worked out so well! Why doesn't Nick do something about it? Nick.. when I saw him that day I was happy. I don't see him a lot in school but that's because of our grades. When he saw me.. It hurt me that he wasn't happy to see me. And what he said to me..

**Flashback.**

_"Aren't you happy to see your big bro?" I frowned._

_"Not really."_

_"If its because I left the house.. I'm sorry but I'm a senior and-"_

_"It's not because of that. Its cause wait why am I saying it for? You should go back to your popular friends. They mean more to you than your own damn family. Have a wonderful life. Goodbye."_

**End**

How he looked at me and how he said it just hurt. It must really seem to him that I care more for my friends than them. He's wrong. Where's Kevin when you need him?

I sighed. I was sitting down on the stairs of my used to be home. I put my hands on my face. My phone kept vibrating, I knew it was _her_. Vanessa. I didn't feel like getting yelled at not tonight.

I heard a door close behind me. It was Demi. She looked at me.

"Surprised you're still here." She simply stated.

"Yeah.." I said quietly.

"Huh? I can't understand with your hands on your face." I took them off.

Her face softened. "J-Joe..you were crying." She pointed out.

I didn't even realize it. I chuckled. "I guess." I wiped my tears away.

She sat beside me. "Look what I said before..I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No Demi. I shouldn't of walked in when you said not to. I should be sorry for yelling at you."

She sighed. "I yelled too so don't blame yourself. Its just that Nick.. he didn't want you to see her like that."

"I know that now."

"He doesn't hate you though."

"It sure seems like that." I looked away. I bit my lip to prevent me from crying. If you would of asked me months ago if I cried I would laugh at you and say nope. Ha, look at me now.

"He's just hurt since you don't visit him. He loves you very much." She paused. "Its okay to cry."

How did she..?

"You and Nick are the same. You look away and bite your lip to stop yourself from crying."

She really _is_ his best friend.

"If I cry.. I wont stop."

"Who's telling you to stop? I'm not." She stood up. I stopped her. She was confused.

"Stay." I said quietly. "I need someone.."

She gave me a warm smile. "O-okay." She sat back down. "Look Joe I know were not friends but for now... I'm here for you. Then tomorrow at school you can act like a.." She looked for the right word.

Perhaps not to make me sound like an ass. Which I knew I was anyway.

"Jerk?" I asked.

She was caught of guard. "Uh in a way..I was going to say Jackass." She laughed nervously. "That works too!"

I laughed softly. "Demi." I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for ignoring you in school. Being popular has his rules and if I'm not popular I'm no one."

"That's not true. You werent always popular. I know that because of Nick. You told him that you were never going to change for no one. What happened to that Joe?"

"He grew up."

"Which we don't like."

I frowned. "I get it."

There was silence until I spoke again. "Sorry.."

"Me too." She looked down.

"Thanks again." I looked at her.

"No problemo. I never had a problem with you just so you know." She stood up again.

I smiled. "You walking home?"

"Duh." I shook my head.

"I'm walking you home."

"Why?"

"Are you seriously asking that, you can't get raped."

"That only happens if your pretty or 'hot'."

"So,your beautiful and that counts."

She blushed. "L-lets just go!" She put a hand infront of me. She helped me up.

"Alright!" We began to walk towards her house.

When she was about to go inside I stopped her. "Wait!"

She stepped back. I gave her a hug. "Thanks."

Demi laughed. "Once again, no problem." I let her go. "Bye Joe."

I waved. "Bye, Demi." I watched her as she went inside.

I had to say Nick picks good friends to hang out with. She's amazing. And what I said earlier..I wasn't even expecting for me to tell her she was beautiful which is true. I dont know.. but for some reason she makes me feel different. At one moment I wanted to cry.. as soon as I looked at her I didn't need to. I really liked this feeling she gave me and I hope it continues.

* * *

**Demi's POV:**

EEEP! I'm so happy that we had this talk. I saw the real him not the fake cocky jock I see him at school. Now I know why I'm inlove with him. *sigh* If only he wasn't with Vanessa. Wait what am I saying, even if he and here werent dating it wouldn't matter he would never never EVER date me.

_'Girlll, he called you beautiful. It counts.'_

Not really. He probably says that to everyone.

_'You are so stubborn.'_

Of course I'm you.

_'Yeah but I'm the other side that isn't stubborn'_

Oh shut up..

Shit.

_'what?'_

How in the world will I explain this to Nick! He'll hate me.

_'No you said it yourself he doesn't hate Joe so he wont hate you.'_

Yeah..but he won't admit that he still loves his brother. He thinks I know that he hates him.

_'He doesn't have to find out.'_

That's not a good friend.

_'Well then your screwed.'_

Uh uh! We're **both** screwed.

* * *

**That was so centimental I think I'm going to cry|: lol. **

**I had to make Joe sensitive. :o I guess he's not that big of a jerk after all right.**

**Well leave some reviews? thank you so much(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aw thanks for the reviews(: **

**I think I should write more longer chapters like how I did the 'Bonus' one :) so here is my attempt to do that :P**

* * *

After what Demi told him he couldn't sleep. For some reason he kept thinking why Joe showed up. Okay, he knew that day was going to come but now? Strange. And the thing that pissed off Nick the most is that he yelled at Demi. This wasn't her fault. It was his. Yes. The real reason why she drank was because of him. She thought that she was loosing her sons. Soon enough Nick would leave too. Well in a few years that is, she just didn't want to face the truth. First it was Kevin then Joe? She hated it. She wasn't going to smoke because she found it nasty. She decided to go with beer. It helped in her case. Not to Nick's.

Nick tossed around in his bed.

_'Go to sleep! Just close your eyes, open them in a few hours and bam its another day.' _

It was clearly more harder than he thought. He tried reading a book to make his eye lids close. Didn't work. Then, he tried drinking of glass of milk which didn't help either. He tried doing homework (well truth to be told checking the answers over) He looked at the clock 12:20 PM. He decided to go on Aim. It's not like anyone was on but he wished someone was.

His wish came true! His 'lover' was on.

_'She's not my lover!'_

Or other words the girl he fancies.

_'Shut up.'_

He sent her an I.M.

**NJJ:** Hey!

**Mileyx3:** Hey. Whats up?

**NJJ: **Can't sleep D you?

**Mileyx3:** Eh same.

**NJJ: **Small world.

**Mileyx3:** lol. I know right?

**NJJ:** Well..how was your day?

**Mileyx3:** Interesting. I realized I'm still smart. Thats when I want to be though.. hby;

**NJJ:** Found out my brother came to visit. Wasn't home. Good thing.

**Mileyx3:** You two hate eachother?

**NJJ:** Somethin' like that.

Mileyx3**:** Yikess; Sorry.

**NJJ:** Me too.

**Mileyx3:** I have a question.

**NJJ: **Shoot.

**Mileyx3: **Have you ever..had a weird feeling towards someone out of your league?

Nick laughed out loud. "You have no idea, Miley."

**NJJ:** Uh nope. why?

**Mileyx3:** Jw. I blushed at my embarrassment infront of my tutor.

Nick smirked.

**NJJ:** Aww you like him.

**Mileyx3**: No way! I would never like a loser!

Nick winced. "Ouch."

**NJJ:** Your so nice.

**Mileyx3:** I just had this weird feeling in my stomach. But whatever. It was prolly cause I didnt eat.

**NJJ:** Maybe. g2g, I'm getting tired o.o night.~ && good luck with your crush

**Mileyx3:** Night. I don't like him!

**Mileyx3 signed off.**

**NJJ signed off.**

Nick thought, _'A weird feeling huh. This is going to be fun to toy with.'_

* * *

Miley got up the next morning. She didn't need a clock this time! She had her phone to wake her up with the sound of Baby. Justin Biebers song. She wasn't a big fan of his but she really liked this song. She got ready for school. She decided to eat an apple on her way. When she was walking people stared at her surprised. She wasn't wearing any 'hoe-ish' clothes today. Just plain jeans, converse and a shirt that said ".SMILE!" Her hair was straightened though. Another thing that was surprising but not to the students-to her was that Emily walked up to her.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Some friend, Miley!

"Clothes."

"Durrr. But wheres your.. "sexy" clothes?" She air quoted sexy.

"At home. I didn't want to wear it today."

She scoffed at her best friend. "Selena wont be happy."

"Who cares what she thinks. I'm me. Whats up with you Em?"

"Me? Nothing you? a lot! Look, I was thinking..we shouldn't be friends. Taylor feels the same. We're better off hanging out with Selena. Bye." She waved and walked away.

Strike 3 for Miley! 1.) It was for ditching her for Selena 2.)Dissing Miley 3.)For ending friendship caused my Selena!

Miley frowned. She was hurt. Selena passed by and laughed at her. Oh have the tables has turned for her. Miley heard the bell ring but ignored it. She ran to the bathroom with tears rolling on her face. She'd never thought this would happen to her. She always thought it was in movies that, that only happened.

_'So much for that'_

She kept crying. She couldn't help herself. She heard the door close. It was Selena. How great.

"Oh look its the pathetic girl that used to be my friend." She laughed. "And she's crying awww! get over it, little bitch."

"Selena. Yo-you took my friends away!" She sobbed.

"Honey, that was their choice. I'd do the same. Wait I already did!" She laughed again. The door closed again. It was Demi.

"Shu-shut up Selena! I hate you!" Miley cried.

"You have no friends. Loser!" She turned, heading for the door. She saw Demi, she scoffed and left.

Demi looked at Miley. For once she felt sorry for her. "You..okay?"

Miley looked up to her. "N-No."

Demi felt weird. She never actually thought she'd help out Miley. "I'm sorry.."

"Me too. I actually thought that they were my friends. They were just using me for popularity!" Miley choked out. Demi rubbed her back.

"She's a big bitch. It was a mistake to trust her. We all make mistakes."

"I know but now I have no one. I'm a loser."

Demi rolled her eyes. "I'm a loser too do I have a problem with it? No."

"You're used to it. I have no friends either."

"Hey..if you'd like you can be mine. I know we aren't great friends but we can start. I mean, I've been were you are now."

"I don't know.."

"Think about it. I always have a space for new friends even if they were a bitch to me." Demi gave her a warm smile. "Wash your face. We don't want people to stare. Although your clothes already did that.."

Miley giggled. "Thanks Demi."

"Whoa! You know my name. Thats a first."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm popular-I mean I used to be I guess.. I know everyone's name..in my homeroom"

"Haha." She waved. "See you in class or lunch if you decide to roll with me." She left.

Miley smiled and washed her face. "She's right. I don't need her. I still don't know if I should hang out with a los- Miley.. your one too now." She frowned.

Some friends she had.

* * *

**Miley's a loser now? :OO! omfg. never did I expected that. well yes I did I'm the writter. Lol. And what about her convo with Nick, he says she likes him. I wonder.. **

**Demi has a big heart aww(:**

**Until next time folks x3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys xoxo **

**Yeah.. I don't know what to write here so Enjoy(;**

**

* * *

**

Nick looked at Demi in disbelief. Miley unpopular? since today? That just didn't make sense! He always thought that she'd be popular until senior year. What a shocker.

"I still don't believe you."

"I'm serious Nick." She gave him a serious look and continued to talk, "She was-"

"Gray! Monroe! Will you like to share your thoughts to the whole class or would you like detention?" Mr Tipre looked at them.

"N-no" They nervously responded.

"Then quiet down. Some of use want to learn." He rolled his eyes. "Kids."

Demi laughed silently and whispered to Nick again. "He needs to get laid so he wont be so grumpy."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah." He nodded and looked at the board.

After class they were walking to their third period class.

"So. Your saying, she was crying in the bathroom while Selena yelled at her?" Asked Nick, probably for the 5th time already.

Demi groaned. Didn't he hear her in class, gosh. "Yes Nick. Crying,Miley,Bathroom,Selena,Yelling,Came In,Helped her out." She said it slowly.

"I'm not stupid I understood!"

Demi snorted. "Ha. Yeah sureee. You think she's going to be our friend?"

Now Nick snorted. "Nope." They went their separate ways to their classes. He sat down in his regular desk to find Miley next to him. She was upset, he could tell.

"Hey." He turned to her. "You okay."

She looked at him, replying quietly. "You tell me."

Mrs Newborn walked into the class. "Settle down! Settle down! Now lets begin. Turn your homework first."

Nick couldn't help but feel bad for Miley throughout class.

* * *

He got up when the bell rang. He looked at her. "What's your next class?"

She gave him a weird look. "What?"

"I said-"

"No. I heard you I just..It's weird for you to talk to me.." She replied.

"Gee thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that! We never talk during school just at home so yeah." She paused. "Reading."

Nick nodded. "Reading?" He was confused.

"That's my class."

"Ohh" He felt stupid. "I don't."

"I noticed." She got up and headed out the door. "See ya." She left.

_'That was weird, indeed.'_ He agreed.

"Nick, you can leave now." Mrs Newborn said randomly.

"Right right. My apologies. Bye Mrs N!" He ran out.

* * *

In lunch Miley got hers. She looked around for a table. Obviously she couldn't sit in her usual table. Not after what happened with Selena. She shivered at the thought.

Demi was walking to her table and she saw Miley. She walked up to her instead. "You can sit with me. If you wanna." Demi suggested.

Miley shrugged. "Why not." She followed her to her table and they sat down. There Nick was sitting. He was drinking milk and saw her. He almost choked.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Excuse him, he's stupid."

"I am not!"

Miley giggled. "Okay. What gives, your being nice to me when I was never nice to you."

She sighed. "Like I said. I've been there where you are now I want to help."

Miley nodded. Nick just stared at her. She noticed he was staring but ignored it.

They all began to eat. When Selena passed by. "Oh lookie here! Miley sitting at the loser's table. How cute...NOT!" She laughed.

Nick and Demi rolled their eyes. "Stupid bitch." Muttered Miley when Selena walked away. Following her it was Vanessa, Emily, Ashley and Taylor. Her old best friends laughed along with Selena.

"Hmph. Some friends you had, Miley." Complimented Demi

"Demi!" Nick gave her a look.

"It's okay Nick. I agree too. I was so blind to notice they were just using me."

"But we wont." Demi gave her a warm smile.

**Miley's Point Of View;**

I looked at her then at Nick. I don't know.. I mean, sure I don't have any real friends anymore but _them_, hmm.

I gave her a weak smile.

Lets see how it works out.

* * *

I started walking out of Math class when she called me to her desk.

"Yes?"

"I've seen that you have been improving. That's great! Let's just hope you do well in the test."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Haha..me too.." I paused. "Well I gotta go." I said my goodbye and left.

While walking I was stopped by Emily. Why do they mock me, its so stupid!

"Move." I said

"No. I want to say..why in hell are you hanging out with those losers?"

"Why do you care, I'm not your friend." I tried to walk away from her but she blocked me.

"It doesn't mean I can't ask a question. Now answer me."

I sighed. She's stubborn. "Because they actually treat me like a friend not like _some_ people I know." She moved out of my way. Finally!

I think I left her with her mouth opened. Eh who gives.

I started walking towards my house. I felt someone following me. I turned around. Nobody's there. Ah, I'm getting paranoid. I started to walk a little faster then decided to run but thats when I bumped into Nick.

"Whoa." Nick turned around to see me. "Oh hey, Miley.." He said casually.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered. I was still paranoid. "I didn't see where I was going.." I turned around to see if that 'person' was following. Nope.

"Are you okay..?"

"Yeah! Never better." I faked a smile.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Liar."

"J-just move!" He didn't budge. First Emily did this now him ugh.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I snapped. "Nothings wrong! god! just MOVE!" I pushed him out of the way and ran to my house.

I got inside and locked my door. Suddenly there was a knock. I opened the door. "Nick,I wan't to be alone! Please."

"I'm not Nick."

I gasped.

* * *

**:O Cliffhanger ;D**

**hehe. who could it be? I wonder.. ;o and who was following her? Stay tooned to find out.**

**R&R? Thanks(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehehe. I guess your all anxious to find out who that person is right?**

**ME TOO D Lets get on with thee story.**

**AHH :O**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I sighed. I ran my hands through my hair. I do this a lot I noticed. Oh well. Back to Miley. What exactly happened? She was stuttering and it seemed that she was nervous. But why? I don't get it! I thought we were close..hahaha I fooled myself with that out right there too! I mean she and I..ugh I don't even know!

I kept walking. I stopped. What if she was being followed or something? No Nick. _Focus._ If she were she would of told you.

_No she wouldn't._

Oh! who asked you?

_You did. I'm you! Idiot._

I spend too much time with Demi.

I began to walk faster to her house. Then I stopped again. Agh she might yell at me and probably won't speak to me again.. I turned myself around and headed to my house. She probably is still in shock about her being un popular. Yeah! That's it.

* * *

**Miley's POV:**

I fell to the floor and after that it went black.

**Few hours later;;**

I woke up. Ow! My head.. I held my head. All I remember was opening the door and saw that figure.

I realized I was in my bed. What the _fuck_ happened?

I looked around. Nobody was there. I stood up slowly. I looked all around my house to see if anything happened. No. Nothing.

I went to my bathroom and took out a Tylenol and got some water. I took the pill then drank some water. That should help.

I look down and screamed. I did **not** like what I saw. I then remembered what happened.

That figure! It was..it was..

* * *

**Nick's POV**

It has been 2 hours and I was still worried about Miley. Yeah I know what your thinking, "Why?" right. Well see, when you like or love someone you have that feeling inside of you that is screaming 'Bitch help me' Okay not really it really screams 'Your love is in danger'. Which exactly it was telling me. I called her yeah...that didn't go so well

**Flashback to an hour ago**

_"Hello." The person answered. I knew it wasn't Miley._

_"Uh, is Miley there?"_

_"Nope. She's busy. Goodbye." I hung up_

_I dialed her number again._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? DIDN'T YOU HEAR SHE'S BUSY SO STOP CALLING!"_

_"I heard you. I just want to know who are you!"_

_"Your mother." The person hung up this time first._

I still don't know who the heck that person is. It sounded as if the person had a cold cause the voice sonded really rough and low. I just couldn't put my finger on who it was. It could be a girl some girls talk like that when they loose their voice/have a cold. Then again..the guys do too.

I was about to go over there but my mother needed help. She was feeling horrible. Not that that's a new thing, she was coughing and well I guess sick? I called Miley again leaving her a voice message saying that I'm canceling the tutor session.

So here I am. Still worried about what happened. And I can't do anything. Some guy I am.

* * *

**Don't yell at me cause I didn't say who it was D; lol. I needed suspense in the story.**

**Ah. Poor Miley! Why did she scream? **

**;o find out soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

I have nothing to say o.o

**so..how's life? :D**

**Hehehe. Own with the story.**

* * *

**Miley's Point Of View.**

That stupid son of a-! AH! I can't even say _it. _Not after what happened. I looked down to see me only wearing my panties and my bra. What does that make you think? Hm, lets think...oh YEAH! Justin coming over here,knocking me out and raping me!

Okay so maybe you didn't think of that exactly but that's what happened.

**Flashback**

_I opened the door and gasped. "Justin! Why are you here? I told you I didn't want to see you again."_

_"But I do. Baby, I'm lost without you."_

_"Aw..that's so sweet." I faked a smile. "Now how many girls have you say that to?" I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door but he stopped me._

_**"**Just to you, I love you.."_

_"Bullshit!" I yelled. "Get out!"_

_"Don't make me do this." He walked in and picked me up. I kept kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" I cried._

_"You think I'm going to, then your wrong." He took me to my room and pushed me to the bed._

_"W-what are you doing?" I got scared._

_"Something I should have a long time ago." He began to take off my shirt. I slapped his hand away_

_"No! I told you I wasn't ready! Get out!"_

_He laughed. "That's not going to happen, baby.." He punched me in my face so hard that I knocked out._

_"Night bitch." Was the last thing I heard before I knocked out._

**End;**

I looked into the mirror and saw that he gave me a black eyed. I groaned. Great. The good thing they invented make up. I quickly covered it up and went to my room to change.

I put on my clothes. And realized something. I'm not a virgin anymore..

I was actually going to wait until I get married. Sure I dress a certain way that people think is 'slutty' but I like it. Just cause I dress like that doesn't mean that I have to lose my virginity. *sigh* Too bad it was taken away already. I began crying. What if I got pregnant? Then people will think I'm more of a slut than Selena! No I don't want to. Please, God, I really hate my life right now.. I dont wanna get pregnant.

I suddenly heard a ring. I wiped my tears away and reached for my phone. It was a voice mail. I checked it.

_"Hey Miley! It's me..uhm Nick.. Yeah I just wanted to call and say that I have to cancel our tutor session and me coming over to clean. Thanks bye!"_

I pressed the number 7, to delete.

* * *

**Next day.**

I entered the school on time . Shocking right? yeah it is. I usually come late. I noticed that Demi was already there. I came up to her.

"Demi?"

She turned and smiled. "Decided to gave me a chance right?"

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah."

"Thats great!" I smiled weakly.

She hugged me. "We'll get along great."

Nick came up. "Hey Demi. Miley."

I looked away.

"Okay.." Nick replied confused as Demi hugged him.

Demi shrugged after. "Let's head to class!" We nodded and began walking, Nick though, pushed me to the side.

"What."

"Something's bothering you."

"Leave me alone."

"Look if its cause of yesterday.."

"Apology excepted. Lets go." I began walking again.

"Something happened with you yesterday. I want to help."

I snapped. "So what if something happened! It's not like I'm going to tell you! If you want to help me then leave me the _fuck_ ALONE!" I ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Nick stood there dumbfounded and hurt. _'Fine, whatever. I was only trying to help.'_

On his way to class he saw Justin and his friends. He over heard their conversation.

"Hell yeah I tapped Miley's ass."

"That's my man!" They all cheered.

Nick's jaw dropped.

* * *

**I noticed that these two last chapters havent been long..well I'm making this short cause it's more fun to keep you guessing. ;D**

**Oh shit. ;ooo She's a virgin? shocker there too! Ah, poor Miley though|: Stupid Justin! D**

**More drama coming soon since Nick found out what happened. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my damn. xD Don't know why I said that.. well thanks for the reviews(: **

**

* * *

**Nick walked to class still shocked. _'They had sex? What the..? I always thought she wasn't a virgin..'_

After class Nick tried talking to Miley but she kept ignoring him. He told Demi instead. Which didn't go so well..

"NICHOLAS GRAY SAY WHAT NOW?" She exclaimed during class.

Mr Tripe. "Nick, Demi! Get out of my class!"

Nick glared at his best friends. "Thanks." He spoke with sarcasm.

"Sorry.." They grabbed their stuff and headed out.

"I knew I shouldn't of told you."

"Well its not my fault.."

"Yes it is!"

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. What are you going to do?"

"Go to homeroom."

"No Nick. I mean about her."

"Nothing. She doesn't wanna talk to me I wont force her to."

"Maybe she didn't even want to have it.."

"They are together aren't they?" She nodded. "Well then she should have enjoyed it."

"Ugh. Whatever." They went to homeroom.

* * *

"Well class I've rearranged your seating charts." The class groaned. "Either you deal with it or fail." Everyone went quiet. "Now..let's begin.."

"Gaston,Justin across will be..Stewart Miley."

Justin smirked while she just frowned. "No." She responded. "I refuse to sit next to him..or across."

Ms Nieves looked at her. "Too bad. Sit!"

"No!" She took her stuff and began walking out of class. "Screw you!"

Ms Nieves rolled her eyes. "One less idiot to teach." She muttered.

Miley sighed. She decided to go to homeroom.

"Cyrus..kicked out of class again?" Her teacher sighed.

Miley scoffed. "No, I kicked myself out."

"I can't handle you doing this..go to the office."

"Whatever. It's not like I wanted to be here." She went to the office and sat on a chair. She looked to her right. "Demi?"

Demi looked up from her book. "Heya Miles!"

"What are you doing here." She asked.

"Well got kicked out of class..went to our homeroom..she kicked me out too..and woohoo I'm here."

"Same here. Well I kicked myself out."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Didn't want to sit across from Justin."

Demi was confused. "Aren't you guys like together."

"_Hell_ no. I broke up with him."

"Ohhhh.." She nodded. _'If they broke up then..oh my god! she IS a slut! She had sex with him just cause she wanted it! I knew it.'_

"Yup."

Demi scoffed.

"What..?" Asked Miley.

Demi moved to another sit. "Hoe."

"Huh." Miley was now confused. "I'm no hoe."

"Then tell me Miley. You guys broke up and had sex just cause you wanted it.."

Miley got mad. "Where did you hear about that?" She raised her voice a bit.

"Everyone knows."

"Justin! that stupid bastard."

"Well! Explain."

"There's nothing to explain. And I didn't do it cause I wanted it."

"You expect me to believe that."

"Uh yeah. I don't lie. But if you don't believe me I don't care." Miley's eyes watered.

Demi's face softened. She felt guilty. "Something else happened..?"

Miley nodded. "He raped me."

Demi gasped. _'Me and my big ass mouth.'_

_

* * *

_**No way. She actually admitted it! Well no surprise..I mean they are friends I guess O.o**

**Wonder if she's going to tell Nick. I feel more drama coming up.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Nick was in his homeroom. He sighed. Stupid Mr Tripe had to kick him out. Well that's his job when students are annoying.

_'Not really! He could have just told us to shut up'_

Anyway, he waited for the bell to ring. He kept looking at the clock. It seemed as if time stopped cause the clock wouldn't move.

"Oh come on! Let class end!" He spoke out loud.

Everyone looked at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Heh..wasn't me..?"

The bell rang.

"YES!" He stood up and rushed out the door.

"No wonder he's a loser." Justin rolled his eyes.

Nick walked passed the office and saw Demi and Miley. He walked back. "Huh..what strange world." He went inside. "Why are you guys here?"

They looked up to him. He saw Miley crying. Uh oh!

"Miley.."

She looked away.

"Demi?"

Demi shook her head. "We got kicked outta class."

"I didn't!" Miley giggled through her tears. She wiped them away. "I kicked myself out. How many times do I have to say it."

"Then why didn't you go to homeroom?" He was confused.

"Teacher didn't let me in." Demi smirked.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well you better get to class." She nodded. She stood up along with Miley.

"It'll be okay,Miley." She gave her a hug. "See ya!" Demi walked away leaving them two feeling awkward.

"I'mma go too.." Miley turned to the door.

"Wait." Nick grabbed her wrist. "Are you okay..?"

**RING RING.! Class is starting.~**

"Honestly, I've been better." She gave a small smile. He let go of her wrist. Miley walked away, he followed.

Justin came up to her. "Hey baby." He smirked as he grabbed her waist.

"Leave me alone." She tried to push him off. She failed. He didn't budge. She struggled. "Stop!"

"Didn't you hear the lady? Leave her alone." Nick said getting closer to them. Justin let her go. He laughed.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't stutter. Back the _fuck_ off."

Justin got closer to his face. "Oh yeah, what are YOU going to do about it if I dont?"

Nick punched him. "That."

Justin got pissed and threw him against the lockers and punched him in the gut but got stopped.

"Whoever is holding me back, I swear I'll break you next!" He warned.

"Don't even try, Gaston. Leave Miley and him alone." Joe pushed him away.

(A/N: I know! I'm shocked too xD)

"You're lucky that your brother saved your ass. Next time you wont be so lucky!" He walked away.

Miley ran to Nick. "Oh my god. I'm sorry about him!" She frowned. She helped him up slowly.

"Thanks Mi."

"It's my fault.." Miley gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"No its not." He groaned a bit. "My back.."

She pulled away. "Sorry." She blushed.

Joe walked up to him. "Bro, you okay?"

Nick sighed. "Yes. Thanks.."

"Your my brother it's my job."

Nick snorted. "Ha, your job." He rolled his eyes

Joe gave him a weak smile. "See you around.. you too Miley." He turned around. "I'm sorry Nick.." He said softly then began walking away.

"Er.. I think we should go to class now."

He laughed. "Me too." He held up a hand. "Shall we?"

She smirked. "We shall." She grabbed his hand and they walked to class.

They didn't know that Justin was watching from a far. "I swear Nick..I will kill you when I get my hands on you."

"Dude. Leave him alone." Mitchell looked at him.

"As if!" He walked to class.

"Idiot." Mitchell sighed. "Good luck..Nick."

* * *

Miley, Nick and Demi met up at his locker at the end of the day.

"I still can't believe you did that nor Joe."

"I know." Nick agreed.

"Do you guys have a feud or somethin'?" She asked.

"Do they ever!" Demi covered her mouth.

Nick sighed. "No. We dont."

Miley laughed. "Yeah right. You wouldn't even look at him."

"Just drop it! I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

They began walking out of school. Miley was curious about the relationship him and Joe had. They didn't act all brotherly just a few classes before. It was weird.

Demi stopped once they got to her house. "Bye you guys! Have fun." She smirked. They waved goodbye as she went inside.

"So.." Nick broke the silence once they began walking.

"Yeah.. Uh I was going to give you your check tomorrow but.." She trailed off.

"But..?"

She smiled. "I owe you something cause of what happened. Like I said. I'm sorry. You didn't have to back me up though."

He smiled back. "You think I'd let you get hurt? Ha. No way!"

"Your stubborn."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"HA!" Miley laughed. "You admitted it."

"No fair!" They laughed. She opened the door and they walked inside. She left for a few minutes. He sat on the couch. She came back with a envelope. "Here!"

He took it from her. He opened it and his eyes widened. "Holy..Oh.." He couldn't even say it. "Shit Miley. 500 dollars?"

Miley nodded. "I was going to give you at least 700 for the tutoring-"

"Wait. Tutoring?"

"Yeah" She gave him a weird look. "I'm paying you for that too."

He gasped. "Miley..the school is already paying for it."

She scoffed, "Yeah well that's for college. This is for _you_."

Nick smiled big. "Thank you so much!"

"For sure." She nodded. "You do a great job. Better than my other dumb maids." She answered truthfully.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Dude. I told you."

"Looks to me that that's not just the only reason now."

"Psht!"

He winked. "I wont tell anyone." She looked down and blushed.

"Let's get started! the test is coming up in 3 days.." He poked her. She looked up.

"Hey..you have brown eyes."

"Yup."

"I'm a sucker for brown eyes.." She blushed

He blushed too. "That's good to know." He looked away from her eyes. "I'll go upstairs first." She followed. He almost tripped.

"Watch it Jonas." She giggled. He was nervous definitely nervous.

* * *

**Omfg. Niley moments! :D AHH3**

**can't believe Joe stood up for him while he stood up for Miley :o**

**hahah. :D Well that's it for now.**

**If you have any ideas for my story tell me I might just add it ;) till next time. Byee.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woot woot. :D Thank you guys for the reviews. :) **

**Now on with thee storyyy;**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's Point of view.**

We got to my room and sat down. I looked at him.

"Alright so today..-"

I interrupted him. "I actually.. uh paid attention today.."

He gasped. "You..did?" He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. I was going to tell you downstairs but forgot."

He chuckled, "Yeah you got lost in my eyes." He teased.

"Shut up." I punched his shoulder playfully.

He smiled. "You know, I really like the 'nice' Miley."

I gave him a half smile. "So do I. To be honest I was always nice..till I met Selena. She was the one that changed me. You should have seen me before.."

"Before?"

I nodded. "When I was little. I had these two best friends named Demetria and Nicholas. We were inseparable then..we went to a different school, we drifted apart. Thats when I met.._her._"

"That's too bad." I shrugged.

"Shit happens."

"True that." He agreed. "Well.. I think we should start doing our homework."

Oh yeah I forgot about that. Ha. We grabbed our materials and began doing our homework.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

You know, when she mentioned Nicholas and Demetria it sort of reminded me the girl that I used to know. Miley Hope Stewart. Wait! Somethings not right. Am I missing something?

Stewart. Miley's a Stewart too!

"Oh my god."

Miley looked up from her book. "Huh?"

I got to keep my mouth shut. "Oh nothing. I just messed up..heh"

She gave me a confused look. "Okay..then."

I should just ask what her middle name is. "Hey, Miley, what's your middle name?"

"Hope."

My eyes widened. She-she was my other best friend!

"MILEY!" I hugged her.

She was confused I know of it. "NICK!

I laughed. "Miley I used to be that Nicholas. I mean I am _that_ Nicholas."

"Ah, no way! That means Demi used to my best friend." I smiled as she frowned.

"I can't believe we stopped talking."

I mimicked her, "Shit happens."

She pushed me. "No stupid. I mean we went to a different school. We promised to always talk even though we wouldn't see each other. We broke the promise. And now in high school..we're friends again wow."

I grinned. "So we broke a promise? We're friends again. Man, I didn't realized I missed you." And how much I love you since. Yeah. I liked her when I was little. Huh, no wonder I was attracted to her when I first saw her when I was a Freshmen. Er..last year.

She hugged me this time. "Me too. Ugh. I hate myself for acting like a total bitch."

I shrugged. "Eh. We'll blame Selena. She's the real bitch."

"I know! Sometimes I want to strangle her like ergh!" She grabbed a pillow and punched it twice. "That's how bad."

"Why were you friends anyway?"

"In 7th grade I was getting picked on and she stood up for me."

I was stunned. "Whoa."

"Right, I'm saying. Look out how that turned out." She continued working.

I couldn't work. For some reason I kept staring at her.

She noticed it. I blushed.

Miley giggled. "You're cute when you blush."

I blushed even more. Great. The one time we actually have a good time I can't stop blushing. "T-thanks." Stutter too. Idiot!

Miley smirked. "Do I make you nervous?"

I rubbed my neck. "Noo.."

She snickered and got closer to me. "So even If I was this close you wouldn't get nervous?"

"N-nope."

"Your such a bad liar." She backed away.

I sighed. Only she can do this to me.

* * *

**Haha Miley's so evil xD **

**I bet you knew that those people were Nick and Demi right? :) **

**Now you know their history and why they are perfect for eachother! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story and Sibling Love. :| I'm really busy but I'll try to keep up :)**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

So it has been 4 days since we found out that we were best friends in 6th grade. We're a lot closer. I like- no I love it. The thing is that everytime she's near me I get so nervous. I try to stop it but psht I can't stop it. We told Demi the next day we found out. She can be so stupid at times.

_"We used to be friends. 6th grade. I was Miley Hope Stewart." _

_Demi laughed. "Yeah right."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Gee, Demi. Who else has her last name besides hm..oh yeah this Miley?"_

_I waited for a few seconds for her answer  
_

_"I'm being Prank'd right?"_

_I shook my head._

_"I get it. It's Aprils fools?"_

_"Demi.."_

_"No wait wait. Your getting me back for the time I gave you that spicy taco when you asked me if it was spicy and I was like "No it's not try it"-"_

_"DEMI!" _

_"What?"_

_"I am that Miley." Miley said again._

_Demi touched her face. Miley gave her a weird look. "Ohmygod, it IS you!" She gave her a big hug. "I knew it all a long."_

_"Right." I snorted._

_"Shut it Nick."_

Gotta love her though. Aha. Currently, I am throwing out the beer bottles that my mom drank (To be specific in front of my yard, today the garbage people are picking them up.). I really wish she would go to rehab. But no, she doesn't want to. I can't force her either..

"Mom." I sighed. "I miss you."

"She misses you too?" A voice said behind me. I jumped. Miley was there.

I know what your thinking. She knows everything? No. I don't even know why she's here.

"Miley. you scared me."

She giggled. "Yup."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I was heading for Demi's house."

I forgot that part too. She's close to Demi. But you should already know that.

"And I saw you. So I thought to my self, "Let's surprise Nick" Which I did. Yay me." I laughed.

"This is where you live?" She asked.

I nodded. "I moved as you can see. Well you did too.." I rubbed my neck.

Miley nodded. "Mhm. How's your mom anyway?"

I gulped. "Good."

"Tell her I say hi if she remembers me."

"She does." I lied.

"I'm going to get going. Bye Nick." She hugged me and began walking towards Demi's house.

I went back inside of my house. If you only knew how she was..

I can't just tell her. Nobody knows except for Demi, Kevin and apparently Joe. He doesn't count because he was never really here.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I got to Demi's house and entered. She never locks the door.

"Demi?"

I heard giggling. Someone else laughing too. I walked to the living room.

I gasped. "JOE?"

He looked at me. "Uh..hey Miley..!"

I am so confused. "What're you doing here?"

Demi spoke this time, "He came to visit."

I didn't believe this. "Mhm. Right. No seriously."

They sighed. "We're dating."

"Since when?"

"Since 3 days ago."

"But but but! Joe..your dating Vanessa?"

He shook his head. "No I broke up with her. She was cheating on me the whole time."

I nodded. "A huh. Well, where are you staying?"

"Jake's."

I sat down. "Mhm."

Demi looked at me. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you'd tell-"

"Nick." I frowned. "That's not my place to tell."

"I know.."

"I didn't even know you guys knew each other."

They chuckled.

"Anyway. Since you guys are sooo busy." I giggled. "I'll let you two alone." I got up. "By the way, you guys make an awesome couple." I gave them a thumbs up, walking away.

Demi giggled. "Thanks. You too."

"I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Please, you and Nick like each other."

I blushed. Good thing she didn't see it. "No he doesnt!"

"That's what she said."

I left.

Nick likes me? That's impossible...right?

* * *

**Well, Miley, it's not. He does like you ^.^ hahaha :D**

**Yay Jemi! :) It was bond to happen. **

**To be honest, I didn't like this chapter at ALL. -_-**

**But eh, I tried my best. :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews :D The chapter was totally gay -_-**

**but this one is way better?  
**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

I can't stop thinking about what Demi said. Us a couple? Me and Nick? get real! I mean, he wouldn't want to date me. No way.

_Your funny._

What do you mean?

_God you really are stupid. He likes you._

No he doesn't!

_Sure. Keep telling yourself that._

He doesn't. I know it.

Or..do I?

AH! Stupid Demi had to confuse me. I was fine without knowing us would be a good couple. Wait. Did that even make sense? Stupid Demi.

I got to my house and went inside. I locked the door and went to my living room.

"Hey, Miles."

I jumped. "Shit. You almost killed me." I laughed. Then I realized who was sitting down.

Emily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I miss you Miley.. you're my best friend."

I laughed at this. "_Friend?_ Seriously? Right. Cause a friend would ditch her best friend to hang out with queen bitch." I rolled my eyes. "Get out."

"You don't understa-"

"Get out! I don't need you in my life anymore!" I was in tears now. "You ditched me, Em. For her! I can't forgive you."

She was about to cry as well. I could tell.

"Miley.."

"Out!" I pointed out the door. "Tell Selena that I hope you and her stay friends forever, cause I don't need you."

She nodded. "Okay." She responded softly and headed for the door. She un-locked it and left.

I shook off my feeling of wanting to cry. Why the hell should I cry? She quit being my friend. Theres no way I'm going back to that road.

I already have my two best friends right here. Nick and Demi.

* * *

**Woo! Go Miley ;D**

**Be strong girllll xD**

**Yeah that was totally short :| But I'll be updating soon, and when I say soon I mean almost like everyday again yay x)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nick's Point of view**

Alright. So currently, I'm in math class waiting for my test to be given back. We took it Friday and it's Monday. I'd say I did pretty good. Miley was nervous though. She made me study extra with her, not that I didn't mind. I just hope she does well.

"Good job, Nick, as always." She gave me a brief smile and put my test on the desk.

100.

Didn't I say I did great? WOO!

Wow that sounded so cocky..

"Miley..." She gave her the test.

The bell rang and everyone headed out.

I turned to Miley.

"So..?"

She gave me a big smile and jumped on me. "Ah! I got an A! Well..94% to be exact..but still!" She hugged me.

I almost couldn't breath. "M-Miley.."

She pulled away realizing what she did. "Woops." She blushed. "I'm just really exited!"

I laughed. "I can see that."

She looked into my eyes. I did the same. We stared for a few seconds. We both leaned in slowly.

This is it. She's going to kiss me. _Kiss me!_

She jumped off. "Uh.. I uh gotta show Demi.." She kissed my cheek. "Bye!" She ran off.

I sighed, running my hand through my curls. So close.

* * *

When I got home I couldn't shook off my feeling of her and I almost kissing. Maybe she does like me.

_Hahaha, she rejected you. She doesn't like you like that._

Yeah..maybe.

_Maybe? Then why did she back off?_

Oh shut up.

I frowned. I looked at my mom. Sleeping on the couch- the usual. Boy, my life is boring.

I went to my kitchen counter and grabbed an apple. I took a bite on it. Eh. I'll do my homework later.

I decided to go on Aim. So I went to my computer and logged on as NJJ. Miley's on!

I imed her.

**NJJ: Hey. Haven't talked to you in a while. Sup?**

**Mileyx3: Nothing much. You?**

**NJJ: Same.**

**Mileyx3: How's life? :'D**

**NJJ: Great. Yours?**

**Mileyx3: Pretty good. Remember my tutor?**

Oh shit.

**NJJ: Yep. **

**Mileyx3: I almost kissed him.**

**NJJ: I knew you liked him**

**Mileyx3: Maybe I do! So what? He doesn't like me back. That's why I backed off**

Ahh so that's why. On the plus side.. SHE LIKES ME?

Maybe I should just tell her who I am..

**NJJ: How do you know he doesnt?**

**Mileyx3: Well, he would have made a move on me if he did!**

I'm a chicken, I know.

**NJJ: Maybe he's a chicken?**

**Mileyx3: Or he doesn't like me. :'l**

Screw it! I'm telling her.

**NJJ: Miley..**

**Mileyx3: Mhm.**

**NJJ: I'm Nick.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's Point of view.**

I totally screwed up. Why why why! Why did I lean in if I know he doesn't like me back? Ugh. I'm an idiot!

I thought about him liking him and what Demi said. There was no way he did. Besides, we have a good, strong friendship I don't wanna ruin it.

I logged on Aim when I got home and said Nate online.

I started to chat with him. I then read his last I.M

_I'm Nick._

Oh my god.

* * *

**Oh crap! :O How is she gonna react? **

**Well..at least he knows she likes him back right? **

**But still..kind of bad move, In my opinion.**

**What's yours?(: Leave your opinion!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Whoa. We hit 100 reviews :D**

**That's totally awesome,yo.**

**I never thought this story would get this far...thanks you guys :)**

**And for that, I'm making this longer. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

Nate's Nick? Nick's Nate? _What?_

Oh god. That means..that means I just admitted my feelings for him not knowing he has the same for me!

Great!

**Mileyx3 has signed off.**

What was I suppose to do? Continue talking to him, ha no.

First thing that popped into my mind was to call Demi.

I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. On the third ring she answered. _Finally!_

"Yo yo yo this is Demi!"

"Demi!"

"Hey,Miley."

"Aim..Nate..is Nick.."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yep. I admitted my feelings for him."

"Yay!"

"Yay? No! I didn't know it was Nick."

"Shit. Well..he likes you back so it all works out GREAT!"

"Nuh uh. He doesn't."

"Miley. Yes he does. Ask him yourself."

"Are you _**crazy?**_ After what happened!"

"If you don't do it, I'll make you."

Man. I hate her.

"Ugh!"

"Don't "ugh" me! Now tell him. Please?"

I groaned. "If I do what will you give me?"

"The chance to go out with Nick."

I rolled my eyes."Just do it!" She said and hung up.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Miley signed off. That isn't what I planned! I was planning to ask her out. Idiot you just had to tell her!

Now she'll probably not even talk to me.

Don't think negative,Nicholas.

The worst scenario that could happen is her hating me.

Oh god. what if she already hates me?

Okay. I know. I'll call her.

Ring ring ring.

Who could that be?

I answered. "Gray's residence."

"Nick.."

Funny how I was about to dial her number too.

"Miley. I-"

"No, I uh shouldn't of done that. It was totally immature of me. Anyway, I know you don't like me back so-"

"I do."

"We can-" She gasped a bit. "You l-like me back?"

I chuckled a bit, I couldn't help it. "Yeah Miles. I have since we were younger..to be honest."

"I'm dreaming."

I hung up. This is my time to shine. Wow that sounds really gay. Ha.

I ran outside and to her house.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

How dare him hang up on me! I only do that. He was mocking me. He doesn't like me back.

My eyes started to water. What a jerk.

I-

I heard the door bell ring. Who the hell can that be.

I got up and opened the door. "Nick."

"Miley.." He saw that I was going to cry. "I do like you. You have not idea how long I've liked you. I'm not going to waste my chance." He pulled me in and kissed me.

I was in shock, but psht that didn't stop me from kissing him back. After a minute later we both pulled away and hugged each other.

"Will you be mine?" He asked me.

I smiled big. "Yes." I kissed him.

* * *

It has been a week since Nick and I got together. Ah! It's amazing to be with him. Everytime I kiss him I feel like I'm in heaven, seriously. He's a great kisser.

We told Demi that same day and she freaked out. Telling me "I told you so". I had to thank her, because of her I wouldn't be his girl. Hehehe _his girl._ I like that.

We spend more time together like you have no idea. Joe joked about it too, he's like "It's like you guys morphed into one"

I've tried to get Nick talk to Joe cause Joe misses him so much. He told me everything. I feel bad for him. I just hope they'll talk soon.

Currently, I am at my locker. Today's the..31'st. Aw crap. Tomorrow my maid's are coming back and my parents.

I got used to the fact of me being alone. Well with Nick too..

"Hey beautiful." A voice came behind me.

That's not Nick. I turned around. "J-Justin.."

He's not exactly ecstatic about me and Nick.

"Come with me." Before I could refuse he pulled me to a janitors closet.

"Let me go!" I began to start screaming.

"Babe, this closet is sound proof. It's locked. I have the key too. This is what you get for getting with that bastard."

"He's not a bastard you asswhole!"

SLAP!

I'm screwed.

* * *

**Ahhh! One word. NILEY! :D We all knew that was coming xD**

**But yay they kissed ;) **

**Justin get out of the picture -_- no one likes you!**

**I wonder what's going to happen..stay tuned!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nick's POV:**

Ah. Things are going great. No amazingly great! I'm with the girl of my dreams. -sigh- Can things get any better?

If your wondering what happened after we kissed cause I'm pretty sure Miley told the whole world..or at least Demi, I'll tell you anyway.

_We pulled away,smiling._

_"Come in." She told me. I did so. We sat down._

_She slapped my arm. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me you were Nate in the first place?"_

_I laughed a bit. "I wanted to get to know you better in a way."_

_"Wow." She shook her head. "I'm still mad at you!"_

_I frowned. "Why?"_

_"I told you everything without knowing you were Nick."_

_"Wait..what?"_

_"Oh nevermind."_

_"So were cool?"_

_"I GUESS." She giggled._

Ah yeah. That was funny. I wasn't actually confused when she told me "I told you everything". I was playing it off. Yeah..totally.

So. Currently I'm walking to Miley's locker. As usual, I meet her there and we kiss. I walk up to it and was about to kiss her when I realized she wasn't there. I banged my head on the locker.

I groaned.

Demi laughed. "That was too funny!"

Joe laughed as well. "Hell yeah."

I glared. "Miley's supposed to be here." I laughed and rubbed my head. "Where is she?"

"Dunno bro." Joe shrugged.

Yeah. Me and Joe finally talked. And I forgave him. When? Yesterday. I was about to tell that to Miley. But she isn't here!

"Prolly at her class?" Suggested Demi. I shrugged.

"I'll go see. See ya." I started walking to her class.

I walked pass through a janitors closet. They say that this particular closet is sound proof. Wonder if they're-

Knock knock knock knock!

What the hell? I took a step closer to the door.

Knock knock knock.

I carefully opened the door. I gasped at what I saw.

Justin. On top of _my_ Miley!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Just let me go!"

He chuckled deeply. "You think I'm going to do that, baby your SO wrong." He tried kissing my neck

"Ew. get off you creep!" I kicked him in the nuts and started knocking on the door. Please please please let some one hear it!

Justin got up a few seconds later, he pulled me down and got on top of me. I began crying.

"Stop. Please J-Justin."

All of a sudden I heard a deep voice.

"Get the _fuck_ away from her!"

That..voice! I looked behind Justin. "NICK!"

Justin smirked, he got off me. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Your not even that strong. Plus Joe isn't even here to save your ass."

"I don't need him."

Nick was pissed. And when he's pissed...

Justin laughed."Right."

Nick shook his head. He punched him in the face. Justin grew mad. He punched back.

I flinched. I need to call Joe! I quickly texted him. After that I tried pulling them off of eachother. I knew I should have done that first but Joe could help Nick!

Justin was punching him repeatedly. Nick started to bleed from the nose. Just as that happened Joe came in with..Jake?

They pulled Justin off. I went over to Nick and cried a bit. "I-I'm so sorry." I frowned.

He gave me a weak smile. "Its not your fault." He glared at Justin. "It's that bastard's fault."

Joe started to beat Justin up. Yup now that's awesome. I thanked Joe and took Nick to the nurse's office.

"Baby..are you okay?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah" Lie.

"Suree."

The nurse attended him. I had to wait outside. Ugh. I think ten minutes have passed by. I checked my phone. Yeah.

Nick came out a few seconds later. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Nick!"

He groaned. "Miley..it hurts."

I got off. "Woops. I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I could have done"

"No problem,love. This is the first and last time he will do it."

I nodded nervously. Yeah..first time.. I still haven't told him..

* * *

**Oh. bad Miley :| You better tell him.**

**-sigh- **

**I don't like this chapter -_- oh well. What will happen next? :O  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**YO! xDD**

**Sorry I didn't update. I was planning to on saturday but it was my birthday and my family was over so I couldn't.**

**However..here it is now! :D**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

I was thinking all day about what happened with Justin yesterday. And how I basically lied to Nick.

I regret it. I considered telling him too but then what if he broke up with me after wards? I don't want to risk it!

I told Demi about this, y'know for her advice. One word, well two. Tell Nick.

I just cant go up and say "Hey, Nick. I lied to you yesterday! That wasn't the only time. This is the second! Sorry for not telling you. I hope we stay together!"

Hell no.

And no I don't know a nicer way to say it either..

Ugh!

I walked into my room. I threw my backpack in my floor. We didn't do a lot in school. Every class had a quiz. Hm actually that was alot..hehe

Well good thing I studied.

I didn't talk to Nick as much. Which felt weird stupid tests!

One of my Maids came in. Marlene. Or Marlen.. she doesn't care what I call her.

"Miss Stewart are you hungry? Thirsty?"

I shook my head. "No thanks." I paused. "Have my parents arrived?"

"No Miss Stewart. Want me to inform you when they do?"

"No thanks. It's not like they care about me anyway.."

"Oh please Miss-"

"Call me Miley, Marlen, I told you." I smiled.

"Okay. Miley." She giggled. "They do care about you!"

"Right. That's why they're here right now right? That's why they always go on vacations without me?"

She sighed and left. I won this round.

She knows I have a point. They stopped caring after I did the horrible thing to Jackson. Oh no..water works..

My eyes began to water. I shook off the feeling. I can't cry. Not right now.

I miss Nick. After my maids came back he quit. Well rather he took a break..yeah lets go with that! He also stopped being my tutor since he said I was doing fine in math.

I dialed his number. He didn't answer. I frowned, closing my phone. I called Demi.

"Demi!"

"Miley! Why are we talking like this!"

This never gets old.

"I don't know!"

We laughed. "Do you know if Nick's busy?"

She took a while to respond. "No. Huh how weird yo. He would never ever ever not answer your call."

I shrugged. "Well whatever it he'll call me."

"Exactly! I gotta go though, Joe's practically yelling me to continue playing Candy Land with him"

"I am not yelling!" I over heard Joe say. "This is yelling.." He paused "DEMETRIA HURRY THE FREAK UP! I'M ABOUT TO WIN THIS BITCH!"

I laughed. "See ya Dems and good luck with him"

"Thanks! Bye" We hung up.

Ah Joe and Demi are so right for each other! Seriously. It's cute. Him and Vanessa..ew.

* * *

Okay it has been..2 days without hearing the voice of my Nick! He's being ignoring me. I asked Demi and Joe but they didn't know what was up with him.

And the worst part. Selena and him are talking so you could say they are friends like what the hell happened?

Has the world have come to an end? Does Jacob have a chance with Bella?

There I go again. Exaggerating. Can you really blame me though, I mean, if your boyfriend did the same wouldn't you worry?

Ah!

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Miley. I can't believe it.

She of all people.. And I, had to find it out from someone else!

_"Nick!"_

_I turned around to see Selena. I groaned. "Go away"_

_"I can't believe your still with that skank"_

_"Don't call her that!"_

_"Dude. Why wouldnt I?" She rolled her eyes. "She's pregnant with Justin's baby. Duh."_

_I froze._

_"Hold up!" She started laughing. "She didn't tell you?" She laughed harder. "Ha and you still don't think she's a skank. Tsk tsk tsk!" She turned her heel to leave._

_"How did you find out?"_

_"Emily went to her house and saw a pregnancy test thingy and it said positive. She had it in her bathroom. See ya around! Good luck with that hoe." She left for good._

Exactly. That's why I'm not talking to her. I'm pissed. She didn't tell me her own boyfriend.

-sigh-

So for the past few days. (Technically two) I've been hanging out with Selena. She's not that bad once you get to know her..

I also got to convince myself that I wasn't going to talk to Miley.

* * *

**I literally want to kill Selena right now -_- What a liar!**

**Grrr! D **

**Will this be the end of Niley? :o Stay tuned!**

**Or else..Joe won't win at Candy Land xD lmfao!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guysss :D Thanks for all the reviewsss!**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's Point Of View.**

Miley hasn't stopped calling me since the day I found out she was..uh..pr-..pregnant. I never thought I'd be saying that right now. Ha guess things change. Demi has called me too. I do answer her but once she says "why aren't you talking to Miley?" I hang up. I'm not a jerk for doing that. I mean come on! She was the one who didn't tell me that she's pregnant! Have we officially broken up? Yes. Well thats I what I'm going with.

I walk into my second class. Mr Tipre is sitting down on his usual chair, updating our grades probably. I see Demi glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and sit two desks away from her.

Demi gets up and sits infront of me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey Nick. How ya doing, Oh I'm good Demi. Thanks for asking." I reply with sarcasm.

"This is no time for jokes!"

"Alright everybody." Mr Tipre begins. "Settle down! Today, I want you to free write and exchange with your partner"

Dammit. She's my partner and he hates changing them.

I sigh and began to write on my journal.

20 minutes later I'm done. She turns to me. We exchange journals. I begin reading hers:

_Honestly, Nick you are so stupid. Your suppose to be Miley's boyfriend!_

I closed it. I'm not going to read that.

Demi gave me my journal back a few minutes later as so did I

I check what she wrote inside.

_I knew you weren't going to read what I wrote. -_- Talk to her! D_

No way!

* * *

After class I got up and left. I didn't want to hear Demi. On my way out, I saw Joe.

He's probably walking her to class. Eh. I said hey to him and walked into my next class. I sat down in the middle of the class.

I don't think I told you how we made up right..? Well..

_I opened the door. Joe. "What do you want?"_

_"I want to talk."_

_"If you want to brag how awesome it is to be you I don't really give a shit." I tried closing the door but he put his foot there. "Move your foot."_

_"No. Look Nick, I miss you. I miss you and mom. What I did was stupid. I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." He continued. "I've been a total ass to you in school because I thought that popularity was the most important thing and its not. Its my family."_

_I nodded._

_"I uh think thats it?"_

_"Your forgiven..I'm sorry too. I know that you've been trying to talk to me and I haven't let you. I guess we learned from our mistake. Bros?" I put my hand out._

_"Bros" He then mumbled, "Before hoe's"_

_I laughed. We did our handshake. _

Yeah it didn't take me to forgive him. He's my brother. I've missed him too. He lives with us now. He stopped living with Jake. Surprisingly he hasn't bothered me about Miley.

Ugh Miley. I love her, yes but what she did hurt me.

At lunch I sat with Selena. No I'm delusional I know that I'm sitting with her. I just don't want to sit near _her._

Emily looked at me. "So. You found out what happened about that skank right?"

I hated how they called her that..still she sort of is one. "Yeah.."

"She told you?" Taylor gasped.

"Uh no. Selena did."

Emily rolled her eyes. "What a bitch."

"Forget about her." Taylor said.

Selena gave her a look. "Tay. Give the guy some space. You can't get over someone in a day especially once you know she's pregs."

"Thanks Selena."

"No problem!" She smiled.

See what I mean? She has changed.

* * *

**Miley's Point Of View.**

I looked down at my tray. "He hates me and I don't know why." I tried my best not to cry.

Joe gave me a hug. "He doesn't hate you."

I pushed him away. "Oh yeah? Then why is he sitting there with them? Why isn't he sitting here with us? with me!" He sat there silent. "Exactly."

Demi frowned. "Joe talk to him. Obviously he wont let it through his thick skull that he needs to talk to her."

"I will. At home."

What did I do that made him hate me?

Seriously.

The end of the day, Math to be exact, I passed him a note that said. 'What'd I do..'

He read it, crumpled it up and threw it away. It's official. We're done.

* * *

**Who hates Selena? I do I do! D**

**And her little friends. Stupid Nick for listening to Selena. :/ -sigh-**


	27. Chapter 27

**Aye you guysss. x3 **

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Hehe. I was just about to play Guitar Hero when I thought of this chapter.**

**WARNING: What your about to read will have lots and lots of some particular guy *cough Nick *cough* will be a jerk.  
**

**You have been warned. lol.**

**

* * *

**

Miley's POV

I walk down the hallway slowly. I'm still upset. I reach my locker when I see Nick and Selena across it. I sigh. If I'm going to see this every stinking day I might as well just get used to it. Emily and Taylor pass by muttering. "Hoe" "Skank"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah hello." They looked at me. "A huh. If your going to talk smack you might just want to say it to my face."

"Alright." Taylor said.

"Your a skank." Emily told me once again.

Selena and Nick come up. Seriously. Can't they handle this themselves? They need backup? pathetic!

I laughed right infront of their faces. "Me, a skank? Right right..because I'm the one wearing the sluttiest clothes. Because I'm the one that sleeps will all the guys." I then spat, "**_Right?_**"

"Exactly." Selena nodded.

I'm shocked that Nick doesn't stand up for me. Sure we may be fighting but even then he would of still done it!

"I am not! What gave you all these ideas?"

Taylor popped her bubble that she just made. "Uh cause your pregs."

I burst of laughing. This was way too funny.

"I don't see how this is funny?" Emily cocked her head.

"It's not." Nick spoke. "She thinks it is. How mature."

I stop. "Okay. What the hell, Nick! What's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me!"

He chuckled. "Nothings wrong now cause life without you is so much better." My heart dropped.

"W-what!" I almost began crying then realized something. "Wait a freaking minute. Who gave you this idea that I was?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know Miley. Come on Nicky, she is just stupid."

Nick nodded."I really thought you were different Miley. I thought you changed. Guess not. See ya around." He left with them.

I began crying.

* * *

I'm now at my house. Still crying. Demi and Joe are trying to comfort me but its not working. Joe kept dissing him.

"I can't believe this. The _fuck_ is wrong with my brother? He chooses you over them! Unbelievable."

"Me neither." Demi replied as she kept rubbing my back while I cried. "I think this is the right time for you to have that talk with him."

"Hell yeah I am. I'm going to-"

Demi probably gave him a death glare cause the next thing he said was, "Fineee. Be like that babe. I wasn't going to punch him or anything. No way."

"Sarcasm with me doesn't end will remember?" Demi hissed.

He laughed nervously. "I love you Dems. I'll be back." I looked up. "Stay..cool..Miley.." He left.

He would say that. Ha.

* * *

**Sorry that was short! I'm uploading the next part in a few hours. My family's coming over like right now and I wont have time to finish this so I split it into two parts :)**


	28. Chapter 27 Part 2

**Warning: Even more drama awaits! **

**:| ahaha. Yes. Nick is a jerk. :(**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

It did hurt to tell her off like that cause even though she did that to me, I still like her. Or love? I don't know.

I closed my locker and headed home. Once I got home I saw my mom eating. She's being doing a lot better. Yeah she still drinks but day by day she's slowly stopping.

I'm happy about that.

"Hey mom."

She waved hello since she had food in her mouth. I went to my room and set my stuff down. I turned on the radio. Oh great. It's this stupid song!

_"And darling darling stand by me."_

Next! I changed it.

_"Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas-" __  
_

Huh? I wish I knew Spanish.

_"That's alright, because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie."_

Ha. I seriously don't.

_"I just need somebody to love!"_

Shut up Justin Bieber._  
_

_"I better find your lovi-"_

I turned it off.

Oh come on? Is every freaking song about love?

Suddenly I hear a door slam. I flinched. Joe must have lost a game? No..there's no game tonight. He would of been jumping all around if there was yelling "Go team rah rah yeah."

"NICHOLAS JERRY GRAY!"

I turned around to see Joe pissed of.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He walked over to me and pushed me down.

"Me? You just pushed me down!" I stood up.

"You freakin' hurt Miley dude. Your ignoring her as if she did something bad. Which I know she didn't! You then hang out with those sluts to make her feel better?"

I laughed. "She's _hurt?_ What about _me?_ I am too! She's PREGNANT."

He froze. "W-w-p-pregnant?"

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. "When you heard Justin bragging about how he got her to sleep with him..well you know how babies-" I re-opened my eyes.

"I know. But I don't believe it.."

"Me neither. Till Selena told me"

He gave me a weird look. "Okay. So when do you listen to a liar?"

"Since I found out that she was! Emily went to her house and saw her pregnancy test positive man."

"No. No no no." He shook his head. "Miley wouldn't even let her in."

"Yeah.." I replied sarcastically.

He frowned. "She's pregnant.." I nodded. "Shit. Demi didn't even tell me."

"Wow seems like we both been fooled by them." I now frown.

"Demi had to take her side that's why!"

I nod again.

"I'm sorry for taking it all on you."

"It's cool."

"I'm out. Bye."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Joe angrily walked over to Miley's house. He barged in there.

"He's back!" Demi told Miley.

"Your damn right I am."

"Whoa what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know! Do you like not saying the truth!"

Miley wiped the tears away. Demi stood up. "What are you-"

"She's friggin' pregos" He pointed at her,"and you don't tell your boyfriend? You made me be pissed off at Nick for no reason"

Miley and Demi were shocked. "She is not! You _should_ be mad! He's the one that's not saying the truth." She scoffed. "Course you go with the liar instead of your girlfriend. Ha."

"Don't talk about that way about my brother!" He snapped.

"I will because he's an ass! He hurt Miley."

"That's it! We're through."

Demi's eyes widened she quickly closed them, feeling tears fall. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Get out." Her voice cracked.

He gladly did. She cried harder. Miley hugged her.

* * *

**LKAHSASDHASJNDASNZXC. That's how mad I am.**

**Okay Lets all build an army and beat the crap out of Selena cause she started this. Humph.**

**Is this the end of Jemi? and Niley? :o Or is it not..? Find out soon!  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey hey heyyy ;D**

**Here is the next chapter for...Two Worlds Collide! :D**

**What a gay intro xD haha. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

Joe came in. His face showed anger,confusion and mostly hurt. I never would of thought that Demi would betray me. Y'know? Cause we're _supposed_ to be best friends. Look how that turned out. I called him over. He sat next on my computer chair.

"What happened?"

"Were over."

I stood up and pat his back. "Sorry man."

"Me too." He frowned. "I'm going to my room." He walked away. I shook my head. I feel bad for him. If Demi didn't choose 'her team' they'd be still together.

Oh well. What can ya do?

I laid on my bed. I then felt my phone vibrate. I took it out. I almost forgot I got a phone! Haha..with the money that _she_ gave me I bought it. I don't work for her anymore good thing. I work in a game shop. Helping out with the costumers..yeah that such.

My phone said "New Text Message" I pressed 'View now'.

_Nickyyy.! ;)_

Selena. I texted back.

_Hey. What it do?_

She's the only one I talk to like..most often with my phone.

I must have fell asleep cause the next thing I knew I heard loud music. I turned to my other side. Bad move because I fell to the floor. I groaned,opening my eyes to see Joe laughing.

"Idiot." He laughed more. I stood up.

"Why the hell did you put.." I listened to the song for a second. "That gay song?"

He smirked. "Oh brother, sweet brother of mine, I love this song and you happen to hate it." He joked. "You wouldn't wake up so yeah."

"Yeah and you put this gay song." I rolled my eyes.

He turned off the radio. He began to sing, "I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad!" I pushed him out of my room. "Out!"

Joe chuckled. He left. Hm, he's in a better mood. Wonder what happened.

* * *

I entered school with Joe. Everyone was looking at us. I would understand why they looked at him. He's popular. I'm not.

Wait! I've been hanging out with Selena..does that make me...?

"Hey Nicky!" She came up to me. "You never replied to my text."

"I forgot." I have her a sheepish smile. "Forgive me?"

"Okay." I smiled again.

"Excuse me while I_ gag._" Joe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

I then saw Demi and Miley walk in.

Holy shit..whoa. My jaw dropped so did Joe's.

* * *

**Gasp! Why are they so shocked? :O **

**Cliffy? Sure haha! Find out on the next chapter(; **

**Bye x3  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey guysss :D**

**Whatsup? **

**Well...here's the next chapter. Enjoyy(:**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

What Joe did..man, that was really messed up! All I could think was JerkJerkJerk! Demi couldn't stop crying. I did and I comforted her. She really did like him. Maybe even love? I was going to ask her but yeah..not the best time to ask her if she did. We fell asleep in the couch. (We were watching movies and eating ice cream. Yup.) Now were just getting ready for school. Our eyes look better than yesterday. Good thing we watched comedy movies to get out heads of off them.

"I can't go to school. Not like _this._" She pointed at her PJ's.

"You can borrow some clothes of-..Dude!"

"What?"

I told her my idea.

"No. I'm not doing this."

"Come on! This will be totally fun."

"No way."

"The Gray brothers wont know what hit 'em!"

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do this." She stared at herself in the mirror with shock.

"You look great."

"I look like a whore."

I laughed. "Demi please. Wearing a skirt-"

"A mini skirt!" She interrupted me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not even. It reaches over your butt. Anyway..as I was saying! Wearing that skirt and a _cutee_ shirt does not make you look like Selena."

"Humph."

"Im wearing the same thing as you."

She huffed. "Your wearing a tank top."

I scoffed. "With a skirt and heels! You have converse on."

"Yeah I'm keeping it real."

I sighed. "Let's just go to school."

She scratched her hair. "Dude. What did you put on my hair?"

"A gel to keep it straight and not poof it up later."

"Well its itchy."

I slightly laughed and grabbed my bag. So did Demi and we headed out the door.

* * *

Funny how when we were walking those Gang-Bangers were there again,checking us out.. It was funny. As if they had a chance. Ha!

"Damn! Who's your hot little _amiga?_" One asked.

"Can I have them digits." Some other flirted.

"I'm sorry. She's not available. Try again when you look some what decent, mkay? thank you buh bye!" I waved as we walked away.

Demi laughed. "Your used to this huh?"

"You have no idea."

Once we got to school everyone stared. When we got to our lockers we passed by the Gray's. Their face was priceless!

I smirked when I opened my locker. "My planned worked."

"Yes." Demi giggled. "Did you see their faces? Joe was practically drooling."

"I'm sure he was." I grinned. "And people say I'm stupid."

Demi's face fell. "S-sure."

"Oh come on!" I groaned. First it was Nick now her, what's wrong with the world?

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Selena scoffed. "What Miley is wearing is totally slut like."

Emily on the other hand didn't agree. "Ohmygosh! Her skirt is way too cute."

"Right?" Taylor gushed. "Eeep. I hate her."

"Ahem!" Selena cleared her throat.

"Sorry."

"You better."

I help but to stare at Miley. Usually I'd be uh more gentleman like if you would call it that, but damn. She looks hot. Even Joe had to admit it. But he was too busy looking at Demi. It sure surprised me. I pictured them looking all..depressed, not the other way around. They look as if nothing happened to them.

"Nick!" Selena snapped her fingers. That caught my attention. I looked at her, "What?" I asked annoyed.

I guess that was not what she was looking cause she stomped on my foot with her heel. I held my foot. "OW!"

"Serves you right." She stomped away. Her friends following with.

Joe laughed. "Aha."

"Shut the hell up." I muttered.

"You just can't stand the fact that Miley isn't yours right."

"I could say the same,bro."

"She still loves me."

I snorted. "That's why she's flirting with Sterling _right?_" I mocked.

"What!" He turned around to look at them.

I then realized Miley was doing the same with Jake..and I didn't like it at all.

* * *

**:O If you guessed that they were going to look hot then..-claps-**

**Yay you! :DD I'm proud. haha!**

**If you didn't you still get cookies? xD I wonder what's going to happen, dont chuu? Will Nick get Miley back just cause she's flirting with Jake? Will Joe doe the same?**

**Find out soon ;)  
**


	31. Chapter 30

**HELLO! :D I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm really busy since school started officially. Woohoo -.- **

**Haha Don't get me wrong, I like my classes and all but I miss writing these! **

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV.**

I began walking towards Miley when Joe stopped me.

"Dude what are you doing?"

I gave him a look. "I'm going to talk to Miley."

"Are you crazy?" I ignored him and tapped saw them all laughing. I coincidentally laughed along and pulled Miley to the side.

She looked annoyed.

"Why did you do that! I was talking to Jake."

"You should be thanking me I pulled you away."

She rolled her eyes."Thanking you?" She scoffed. She was about to turn and leave. I grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch me!"

I frowned. "But yet you let Jake touch you?"

She slapped my arm away. "Why do you even care, you broke up with me remember! Now good bye." She left this time.

So what if I did break up with her! I know Jake..He'll try to have sex with her..

Joe walked up to me. "Guess it didn't go well, right." He laughed.

I punched him.

"OW!

**-xxxx**

The whole freaking day, Miley and Jake have been flirting!

I can't take it.

Yes I know. I'm the one that broke up with her blah blah blah but I can't help it to get annoyed.

Its all.. "Jakey! Your so cute."

"No Miley, your so cute!"

Okay..maybe thats not how they were acting. Close enough though!

-sigh-

Wait a minute..she's trying to make me jealous! that's IT! Why wouldn't she? She still loves me._ Obviously_.

How pathetic..if she wants to play like that then I will too.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

He's jealous. For sure.

I wasn't even "flirting" with Jake! He and Sterling were making fun of Selena.

_"Demi! Mileyy!" Jake and Sterling smiled walking up._

_"Hey guys." We nodded._

_"Guess who's staring at you?" Asked Jake._

_"We know. Selena."_

_"She's admiring true hotness." Sterling smirked._

_We rolled our eyes._

_"Sterling's right. She has a fake tan well basically she is FAKE."_

_I laughed. "Right! I'm saying. "_

_Demi giggled. "You guys are so mean."_

_Sterling nudged her, "Yet you still love me."_

_"In your dreams!"_

_"In yours!"_

_I was about to tell them to shut up when I got pulled away._

Then for the rest of the day Jake was talking to me because Joe wasn't hanging out with him. Its stupid how once you break up, other friends stop hanging out with you and go with the other person! You know what I mean?

As for Sterling/Demi.. I don't even know what to describe them

They were like.. "Good!" "Good!" "Fine!" "Fine!" "So we good?" "Oh were SO good!" Insert one of them leaving right here. Then.. "Really, Demi, Really!" "Do you Sterling, do you_ really_."

Boy, are they weird.

"Miley." Emily snapped her fingers. I snapped out of it.

"What!"

"Look." She pointed at Nick and Selena kissing.

Really, Nick, really? Oh god now they have ME doing this.

* * *

**Hahha.. I just had to add the whole "Sonny and Chad" here xD I find it funny. But they aren't getting together in this story if your wondering.**

**How will Miley fully react? Is she jealous? Is Niley ever going to get back together and Jemi? :O**

**BTW; If you see those numbers/letters down there (Cause I can) I don't know how to take them off -_- Stupid shit!  
**

BBF5938E-6277-7F95-FD0C-0A1EE484F56F

1.03.01


	32. Chapter 31

**OHKAY. I think I'm the most stupidest person in the world. I had this chapter written and ready!**

**I just didn't have time to upload it so I'm like "Oh I'll just do it tomorrow" Then the next day I start deleting my other documents..**

**Including that one D: GAHH. I was pissed cause I loved that chapter! Fail for me.**

**;/ Enjoy it anyway? :)**

**&+ for thee people that want Sterling and Demi, it wont happen in this story, sorry! But if you check my other story, "The Nanny" it will, I promise :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

Alrightyy, score one for Nicholas! Well I didn't really do anything..Selena did..but it still counts right?

See I was at my locker and she came up to me.

_"Nicky! Can you help me with something?"_

_I closed my locker, turning to her. "Sur-" My eyes widened. I began to stutter. "W-w-...you"_

_She smirked. She was wearing short shorts. Black ones to be exact, a spaghetti strap with a vest over it..the vest wasn't zippered. So her chest was ALMOST revealing. Untop of all that, she wore high heels. _

_Now, if this were Miley I'd probably faint. In a good way cause she looks really **good **like that. Selena in the other hand..ew._

_"My zipper is stuck! Help me?" She pouted._

_I kept on stuttering because..well I really never thought Selena would do this to me. Y'know what I mean?_

_She grabbed my hand and put it on her chest. I awkwardly pulled away, zipping the zipper anyway._

_She giggled and pushed my against my locker, kissing me._

_After a few seconds I pushed her off. "What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_Selena licked her lips. "Look." She gestured behind her. I was confused but still looked behind. Miley. Was. Watching._

Oh man..her face..she was shocked _definitely_. And hurt was all over her face..

Okay. I have to say I feel guilty about it..

BUT, who was the one that had sex with Justin? Or got pregnant? Her.

The fact that she didn't tell me hurt even more. What I don't get is why she flirts with Jake..Like, what the fuck?

Miley wasn't ever a whore. Well in my opinion that is. Everyone else thought that.

See, I've always had her back! Now she repays me with this..it's sad.

* * *

**So that was it...NAH just kidding! ;D**

**

* * *

**

She didn't tell me anything, no surprise there..

I am now at my house, with Joe. He's talking about how Demi looked..

"She's just too beautiful! And those clothes made her look so sexy..for _real._"

"Who cares!" I finally blurted out.

He gave me a 'shocked' look. "WELL!"

I rolled my eyes. He's so immature. "Joe. If you miss her that much, get back with her."

He snorted. "Even if I do, I wouldn't betray you man,"

I frowned. "Look..I know how much she means to you. Just go.."

He pinched himself. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked. I wonder if we're related sometimes..

"To see if I was dreaming DUH! God, and people call me stupid." He shook his head laughing. "Thanks bro. This means a lot. If you want I wont talk to Miley.?"

I shrugged. "I really don't care anymore."

"Aiight! Peace out!" He ran out.

Damn, I havent see him that happy since..forever. He was really miserable without her, I noticed. Sure he acted like he didn't..but that's Joe for ya.

**-xxxx**

**Miley's POV**

After what I saw what uh Nelena did. (Gross couple name if you ask me!) I walked out. Of course, Demi followed. We decided to go to her house.

We talked about it. I admit I was on the verge of tears. Why should I cry though? -sigh-

Just then I heard the door knock. Demi being the lazy person, I had to get it. "Coming!" I hollered. I walked over, opening the door, I saw Joe.

"Uh..hey..uh Joe."

"Huh, I see how it is. No hug?"

I laughed. "I'm just..wow. You're here..WOW.. I thought you were pissed at us." I frowned.

He looked down "I came here to apologize for my behavior."

If we weren't joking around I'd make fun of him for acting so mature!

I smiled. "Come inside."

* * *

** This chapter is officially over, fer realz. xD **

**See, Nick does have a heart! :D Under all the jerky-asswhole thing part..yeah. **

**What will happen with Jemi! :o find out soon!  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**I know what you're thinking.**

**"Steph FINALLY updated? :O EEEP!"**

**ahaha. Maybe not like that..|: Anyway, yes. I'm finally updating.**

**It's been forever and I'm sorry. Super sorry.**

**School has basically took me away from writing. I have all this stuff and ughh ^_^**

**So this is why this chapter will be long :D**

**To make up for it. Now I'ma stop blabbing and on with the story.**

**Oh yeah. I own nothing  
**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV  
**

Joe and I made our way to the living room. Demi looked up.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asked me.

I shrug innocently. "He wanted to maybe, sort of apologize?"

Gah. She's going to kill me afterwards.

Joe nodded. "Yea-"

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you? Oh that's right. No!" Demi snapped at him.

He flinched. "Dems, I'm sor-"

"You're sorry? Ha, I highly believe that! Get out of my face."

"Come on.." He begged.

"No. Wait. Let me do it instead." She got up and walked out of the house. I sighed, looking at Joe.

"Sorry."

"It's my fault." Joe said, shaking his head 'no'. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah that IS true."

"Gee thanks."

"Welcome! Well..I better go after her." I said my goodbye and went outside. I looked around. No Demi.

I began walking.

I wonder why Joe just all of a sudden just wanted her back. I mean, its kind of weird if you think about it.

I see her. She's sitting in a bench looking at the floor. I walk up to her and sit next to her. "Heya."

She doesn't reply. I sigh. "Demi. The guy is sorry."

"My ass."

"Demi."

"What? I can't be honest? Dude. He's pissed off one day and then he wants to say sorry the next day? I get it yeah, but he believed Nick over me. Explains a lot."

"Maybe Nick told him to." I shrugged.

"Doubt it."

"I'm not getting back with him."

"Why?"

"Cause..I kind of..like someone else.."

Oh god. Please don't let it be _him_.. "Who..?"

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I kept looking at the text. It said

_Nicky! Come over? ;) _

Ugh. She wants to have sex. I know it.

She's been wanting me to come over for the past few days. It's getting on my nerves. Yeah..Miley and Demi were right along. She's a ho and will always be one.

Miley.

My love.

Damn. I still miss her.

Why did you have to get pregnant?

_What if she isn't?_

She is! Selena told me.

_Don't you see, idiot? She was just using you so you can do 'it' with her._

Selena wouldn't do that.

_Okay. Okay. Believe what you want to believe but you know I'm right._

I'm you!

Agh. Demi rubbed off on me!

Just then Joe came into my room. I looked at him. "So, you two back together?"

"Nope."

I cross my arms together. "What? Oh no. You screwed it up didn't you!"

"NO! She's the one that doesn't want me back." He frowns. "I deserve it."

I feel bad now. Maybe this was Selena's fault and if it IS then..

"I'm such an idiot."

Joe laughs. Guess I'm speaking out loud. "We all know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Joe shut up. I'm thinking.." I paused.

All the facts are there.

"Selena."

"Huh?" Joe raised an eye brow.

"This is Selena's fault." He was about to talk when I interrupted him. "Miley's not pregnant!"

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Demi bit her lip. "Sterling.."

She _had_ to say that name. Don't get me wrong, I think her and Sterling would be the greatest couple ever cause all they do is bicker. It gets on everyone's nerves and such. However..Jemi (Obviously you know who that is) fits perfectly together. They're dorks together. They love eachother. It wouldn't be right to see her with another guy that isn't Joe, you feel me?

Yup.

"What about Joe?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care about him anymore."

I gasp. "The _fuck_ Demetria?" I snap. "Something's wrong with you. You can't honestly just not care about someone in a few days!"

"Watch me." With that she got up and began to walk away.

I follow her. "Come on! You and Joe are suppose to be together. you guys are inlove!"

She stops walking. "Really," she chuckles, "this is coming from a girl that loves Nick and flirts with a player."

I roll my eyes. "Me? not even. That's YOU. You know what, I'm over this. Forget trying to help you get back with your ex. It's so not worth it." I walk away

"Whatever!" I hear her yell.

Great. I think I just lost my best friend.

* * *

**Drama drama drama.**

**:O**

**I don't think you expected that right? I didn't either. Lmfao.**

**So what do you think is going to happen? Will Nick try to talk to Miley? will Sterling and Demi get together? Find out on the next chapter(:  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**Here you go peoplez. :D**

**Oh and btw, Happy Late Thanksgiving..hope you had a great one!(:**

**So..enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

Joe stared at me. "Are you high?"

If I weren't so serious right now, I'd laugh. "No. Dude. I'm for reals. She's not."

"Wha..bu..how..-you..WHAT?"

"I looked at all the facts. Miley was confused when I came up to her in the hallway! And I being the idiot, thought she was just playing dumb because she didn't want me to break up with her."

"A huh..so you're saying..Selena lied.."

I nodded.

"All this time we we're mad at the wrong persons.."

"Pretty much, yeah."

He grew mad. "WHAT THE HELL NICHOLAS! I BROKE UP WITH DEMI FOR THIS..YOU **IDIOT**! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO _**DAMN**_ BAD RIGHT NOW!" I was scared.

When Joe's mad it equals a horrible ass kicking.

"C-calm down. It-it wasn't my fault. Be mad at them" I said, backing away as he got closer to me.

"No. I _will _be mad at you!"

"J-Joe..look at the BRIGHT side."

He raised up his fist. "What bright side, Nicholas?"

"I uh..you..uh..BYE!" I quickly ran out of my room and downstairs.

"NICHOLAS JERRY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" I screamed and saw my mom. I went behind her. Joe can't do anything if mom's there.

"Mommy. Save me." I cried out. (Not literally!)

"From who-"

Just then he barged in, our mom crossed her arms, stopping him. "Joseph. What's the matter with you? You know I don't like running in the house!"

Oh yeah. She got way better as you can tell.

"This dic-"

"Language!" She interrupted him

"Sorry." He muttered, "This _dumbass_?"

She shrugged. "Okay. That works." I gave her a look. "What, you can be!"

I sighed. Joe continued to talk, "-told me that Miley was prego! But she isnt. He freakin' made ME break up with my girl for thinking she was lying to me when she wasnt."

He seemed to be more calm..

"WHOA. I didn't make you," Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut cause the next thing I know he pushed my mom out of the way and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"BOYS! STOP." Joe didn't. He threw me to the floor.

I groaned. Damn that hurt.

"Joseph Adam. Go to your room, you're grounded."

"Whatever. Fuck this." He stormed out.

My mom went to follow him. I stood up. I know I screwed up however I don't deserve getting beat up!

Right..?

**xxx**

**Miley's Pov**

I walked home slowly, crying. I lost my best friend because of a guy. That's the worst thing to do. Now, I had no one!

I was just trying to help Joe get back with her, god, next time I won't even get involved if this is the result.

As soon as I entered my house I saw Justin sitting down..in my couch..

All kinds of thoughts came to me:

How did he get in here.

Why did he come.

Most of all, what did he want from me?

"About time you came." He said. I bit my lip.

"Why are you here."

"Rumors at school..you being pregnant."

"I'm not. I took a test." Yeah. The days that Nick didn't talk to me I went out to buy one.

"I know."

"Then..?"

He sighed. "I didn't..take away your virginity. You're still a virgin."

My eyes widened.

* * *

**:O**

**I KNOW. She's A VIRGIN! WTF. xD Yeah, even though she dressed up all slutty and acted like one she never had sex.**

**:] Yay. So this also means..Nick can take it away ;) that's if..they get back together.**

**Stay tuned!  
**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey kiddos. ;o**

**All of yer reviews were funnyy. :) I know, I agree, Nick deserve's an ass whooping, oh he'll get it, just watch xD  
**

**I'll try to update faster. Today I'm updating cause I have no homework :DDD So..yeah. Let's get on with the story shall we? (;**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have sex with you."

"But you took off my shirts and pants!"

"Yeah..but I didn't do anything else. I felt guilty..I know I'm an ass but I rather do it when you'll be enjoying it not you being knocked out."

Ha, as if I'll sleep with you. I rather die.

I sighed out of relief. "Oh thank god." I sat down. "How did you get in?"

"Maids."

I nodded. "Alright. Now. Why the hell did you tell everyone we slept together!"

"Cause..I don't know."

"Bullshit. You DO know. You wanted to be more popular! What kind of a person are you, you made my boyfriend break up with me.." I grew sad. "He thinks I'm a big whore and is pregnant."

I guess he felt guiltier because he frowned. "Man..I didn't want to go THAT far." He paused. "Though, I didn't tell people you were pregs. That was someone else."

"Who?" I inquired.

"Selena."

"UGH! I should have KNOWN. She WOULD pull a stunt like this." I was mad, duh, why wouldn't I. The bitch told him I was pregos. I slapped Justin.

He flinched. "Ow. What the-"

"You idiot! You told Selena! That's why she spread that rumor! Get out of my house! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" I started punching him and hitting him. Yup. I was taking my anger out on him.

He stopped me a few seconds after. "Miley. I didn't tell her." I calmed down. "It was Jake. I told the guys and I guess he told her.."

"B-but why...wait, how can I believe you."

He put my hands down. He stretched his legs out and put his arms up, like saying "surrender". "I swear on my mother."

Justin's telling the truth. Sure he's a jerk..when it comes to something serious he always says 'I swear to my mom'.

Note to self: Get Jake too.

I got up. "Thanks for being honest."

He got up too. "I'm sorry for what I've done.."

"You're not forgiven..yet. Until this rumor has been fixed."

Justin nodded. "I get it. Well. I'mma go now, got practice. See ya 'round Miley. Good luck with Nick." He leaves.

I hate Selena so damn much.

Because of her there's so much drama!

This is getting resolved starting today.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Joe has calmed down. Mom talked to him. He came down to apologize for his 'behavior'. I let him punch me..three times, y'know so it could be even. And damn. That shit hurt.

Now. To solve everything. I think I should talk to Miley.. Oh man..this is going to be hard.

I left my house. I walked slowly.

Psht. Who said I wanted to get their quickly. I still don't know what to say. I'm nervous.

As I got closer to her house I saw her walking towards me.

"Miley!" We both stop walking and look at eachother.

"Nick."

"I'm-"

"Sorry? I bet you are! You believed other people than your own girlfriend. That's sad."

"I'm sorry! I thought Selena-"

"You thought Selena was right. She's always been a liar, yet you believe her. How can you think I slept with him!" Her eyes watered. Which made me frown.

I dislike it when she cries.

"I love you! I wouldn't cheat, ever." Now she began to cry for real. I tried to pull her into my arms but she slapped my hands away.

I was confused..mostly hurt. I spoke. "Miley. I AM sorry. I'm stupid, I KNOW. I just thought that you still had feelings for Justin..then when I heard that you were pregnant I just kind of..went with it."

It was silent until I spoke again,

"Miles. I screwed up big time.."

"Got that right." She muttered. I couldn't help but to chuckle. She glared.

"Heh..sorry. Anywho, I should have listened to you. Not Selena. I'm sorry. Very _sorry_. I didn't want to tell you off that day we came up to you..I was mad and upset. If I could take it back, I'd do it in a heartbeat.. I never wanted to break up. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I lost you just because of a stupid lie." I frowned.

"Am I really the best thing?"

"Of course. I love you..**so** much."

"Oh Nicky..I love you too." She hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk too."

"It's okay..kind of." Miley pulled away. "Promise me something..?"

"Anything." I told her.

"If you ever hear a rumor about me, confront me about..don't ignore me..you have no idea how hurt I was when you stopped talking to me."

"I promise."

"Pinky promise." She stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." I stuck out mine and intertwined it with hers.

* * *

**OH YEAAHHHH. NILEY'S BACK! :DD Yayy~**

**Though this chapter was effing crappy.-_- ugh.  
**

**Now. What's going to happen next, will Nick get Demi to talk to Miley or even him?**

**is Jemi going to get back together?**

**Will Miley beat the shiz out of Selena and Jake? FIND OUT SOON ;)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey guysss :D**

**Thanks for thee reviews,yo! **

**Hehehe. I'm going to try and make this long. Alright.!**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

I held out my hand and she grabbed it. We began walking. "So, should I tell Demi or you?"

She frowned. Uh oh. Something happened between them! "You could tell her but I doubt she'll care."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're over."

"W-what? You guys cant be..your best friends!"

"It's true..She told me she liked Sterling." That's not much of a shocker..I mean, they were flirting! Come on, even you know that. "I tried telling her that she was better off with Joe but she didn't listen and went on saying stuff about me."

I frowned. "She is better off with him. Sterling's just as much of a player as Jake is. He'll break her heart."

"I know."

I looked at her. This broke MY heart. She's upset..

Well then. If Demi doesn't want to talk to her, she'll have to talk to me.

**xxx**

"GOODBYE!" Bam, the door slammed in my face. So much for that idea.

I dropped off Miley and went to Dem's house. She opened it and I tried explaining.

Let's hear it for try number 2!

"DEMI! COME ON! Miley was being honest with you! Sterling will break your heart after you have sex with him."

She opened the door slightly, "How the hell do you know that? You're not even friends with him! You don't know him!"

"Oh and you do? Please Demi. It's called acting. He doesn't care about you. All he wants is your virginity. Now as for Joe, he loves you."

She now opened it fully, she was mad. I could tell by her eyes. Demi gave me a cold stare. "Fuck you Nick! You're just trying to make everything better so Miley can be "Smiley Miley" Well listen good, I don't believe you. I like Sterling NOT JOE. Sterling actually makes me feel like a princess!"

"Wow. Aren't you a spoiled girl. Sure he can give you anything in the world but can he give you his love? I'm afraid not." She was about to close the door when I put my foot by it to stop her. "He has never been inlove so why would you be his first?" I know this was hurting her but she needs to hear the truth. "Dems. I'm sorry that I made Joe breakup with you. Technically it was Selena's..partly mine..however, I can see that you still love him. You just don't want to admit it cause he hurt you."

Demi opened the door once more. "Y..you're right..oh my god. I'm so retarded! How can I think he'd love me! I'm out of his league." She frowned. I was just about to say something when someone interrupted me.

"Try the other way around." I turned to see Joe. Whoa.

"Everything Nick told you is true. He doesn't like you. He likes your body. I love you for you. I love how you're clumsy, a bit slow at times and random. We click because I'm just the same. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please..I need you in my life. You complete me. I know that is so cliche-" He chuckled, "I guess you made me like that."

Demi's eyes watered. "I'm sorry too..I..I.." She ran into his arms, he wasn't expecting that so he was taken back. He wrapped his arms around her. She began crying.

"I'm sorry! I d-do l-l-love y-you!"

Joe bit his lip. Aw we all know what that means. He wants to cry..

"Don't be sorry Demi..It's okay..just know that I love you too." They hugged more. He kissed the top of her head. Once she pulled away he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry.."

"I c-can't h..help it." She sobbed. "I missed you sooo much!"

"Me too Dems. Me too."

I cleared my throat. "Sorry to kill your moment but..I think you should talk to Miley.."

She nodded. "Yeah. Fer sure..hold the phone. You guys talked?"

I sighed. This is going to be a long talk I can sense it.

**xxx**

**Miley's POV**

Nick had just dropped me off. I walked upstairs but was stopped.

"Miley, your parents are here." Oh joy!

"Thanks." I faked smiled. I reached the last step and saw them.

"Lookie honey, its our one daughter.."

"Miley." I said before they could get it wrong.

"Yeah." My dad nodded.

"You guys said you'd be back sooner.." They looked at me like I was stupid or something. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Duh. We liked it better over there."

"I bet you guys do.."

"How dare you talk to your own mother like that!" My mom said.

"I wasn't even-"

"Go to your room!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You guys have NEVER did that so why the fuck are you going to start now! I know we haven't been the same since Jackson's grad. I get it! I forgot, I'm sorry! Do you not know that! God!"

They gasped. "As if that's shocking. Yeah I sweared, you guys NOW pay attention. Whoop dee _fucking _do! You have no idea when my birthday is, how old I am or anything..Some parents you are!"

I stormed off to my room. I locked my door.

Finally. I said all the things I had to say..& it felt good.

"MILEY HOPE STEWART! You open this door right now!"

"NO!"

The thing is: They don't have the key. I'm the only that does. They didn't make a copy of it cause like I said before they don't care about me.

I learned not to care either. I have Nick-

My phone vibrated. It was a text from him.

_Yo. Come over to Demi's house :D _

I smiled and replied quickly

_Aiight. Be there in about 10. _

I opened my window and jumped down. I headed towards her house. Eeep! He convinced her! Gosh, what would I do without him?

* * *

**Damn. That was drama filled huh?**

**x]**

**Miley stood up fer herself :) Jemi got back together(:**

**I believe that it was about time! She realized her mistake. And besides, how could you not take him back when he said those sweet things? **

**Well. That was it then xD Lets see what happens next ;D**

**Only a few chapters and this story will be finished!  
**


End file.
